The Sharpest Lives
by FakeIllusions
Summary: What if you were 17 and had the responsibilitys of a 30 year old? How would you cope? Who would you let help you? How would you survive? A/H: Rosalie/ Emmett, Alice/ Edward & Jasper/ Bella
1. Chapter 1 Paralyzer

Well i guess this is hello? Um just wanted to say SM owns twilight, not me...though i do own my characters :) I hope you enjoy and i will be updating every suday...hopefully. Please review let me know what you think :D  
3-Jettison.

This club has got to be the most pretentious thing. Since I thought you and me. Well, I am imagining a dark lit place. Or your place or my place. Well Im not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you. I wanna make you move because you're standin' still. If your body matches what your eyes can do. You'll probably move right through me on my way to you

**Chapter 1 **

"Fuck this shit" I mumbled, I stood and walked out of the church, I heard the music start to play and I started running in the opposite direction, I'm not going to sit here and watch my father get married to some loser who was only in it for the money. I ran to the beach and sat down in the sand, not really giving a fuck if it wrecked my dress. Did i mention that i don't do dresses? I fucking ride bikes and skateboards and I'm in a fucking band! I don't wear dresses. I hugged my knees to my chest and the tears started to fall, all i could think about was my mum and how she was at home with her other two kids, I know I'm not a girly girl, but i think every kid has dreams of their parents getting back together, yeah well today just crushed those dreams. My phone started to buzz, i pulled my phone out of my bra and answered it.

"Hale where the fuck are you!" Emmett whispered.

"I'm not going to sit there man and see my dad get married to anyone other than my fucking mother" I said,

"Your grandmother is freaking out man"

"Tell her to fucking get a life"

"Were are you?" he asked

"Beach" I said,

"Okay ill see you in about 5" he said, hanging up, i put my phone back in my bra and wiped my eyes careful not to smudge the make up. I'm glad Emmett's coming, he is like my best friend, my partner in crime, my hero. I kicked of my shoes and sat cross legged looking out to the water. There was a family playing closer to the water, it could have passed as what my family would have looked like before it all became so fucked up.

"Hale" Emmett said sitting down next to me, "Are you alright?" He asked

"...yeah, i guess I'm just acting like a fucking prissy bitch"

"Babe your aloud to be like that sometimes" He said, when he said babe i felt butterfly's in my stomach, i clutched my stomach and looked down at the sand

"What ever, how did you get out of there anyway?"

"I jumped out of the window" He laughed

"No fucking way" i laughed looking at him

"Yeah bet your dads going to be pissed" He said. "So are we going to the reception?"

"Fuck yes, I'm getting hammered tonight"

"Yeah man, well that doesn't start till like five so we still have a couple of hours, want to go down to the bowl?" He asked

"Yeah man, but i need shoes" I said

"I give you credit for being able to walk in them" He said standing up, he held out his hands and i took them, he pulled me up and picked up my death traps, other wise known as high heels. We walked back to our villa. We paid the extra money on the villa because it was number 69 and we all thought that was pretty fucking funny, we walked through the villas front gates and i pulled the keys out of the my bra

"Its like a fucking treasure hunt down there, what else do you have?" he smirked

"Well i have these baby's" i laughed cupping my breasts, "and my phone, the keys and my smokes" I laughed, i unlocked the door and we walked inside, he threw down my shoes and i walked up the stair's and across the hallway which was located over the top of the kitchen, i started stomping knowing Emmett would be in there. All i could here was something about having see through floors or something. freak, i walked into my room which just so happened to be the master, and grabbed my globes and opened the closet to look for a hoodie, there was nothing in my wardrobe except for empty hangers. "Fucking Alice!" I yelled.

I heard Emmett run up the stair's and he came into my room,

"What did she do to you because she's fucking taken all our fucking bikes!" He groaned

"She's taken all my fucking clothes"

"What did you want?"

"I just wanted a hoodie" I groaned,

"Just take one of mine" He said, i followed him into his room and he chucked me a zip up hoodie. I slid my arms into it and zipped it up, it was so big on me it isn't even funny.

"Well there's a bottle of Jim down stairs, want to start the party early?" He asked

"You know me too well" I laughed,

"We shall do it on the balcony from your room?"

"Sure" I said, he ran down stair's to get the grog and i went back into my room, i picked up my pair of aviators and slipped them on, i tugged down the zip on Emmett's hoodie and kicked of my shoes, i walked over to the i-home and plugged in my iPod and put it on shuffle, i heard Emmett stomping up the stair's and opened the French doors that lead to the balcony, and sat on the chairs, with my feet up on the railing.

"Its not chick like to sit like that" Emmett said sitting down next to me,

"Your just jealous" I smirked, i pulled out my packet of cigarettes and my lighter out of down my top and lit one up, i passed it to Emmett and lit a second one for myself, he poured us drinks and he passed me mine,

"Don't you think its fucked up that were the only single ones in our group?" I asked after my 5th drink.

"No its fucked up considering I'm the only single one in our group" he said

"I'm not with Royce" I said quietly

"Since when?" he asked

"Dude how strong are you pouring these, your trying to get me fucking shit faced" i laughed trying to change subject.

"So what if i am" he laughed

"Well my grandparents aren't going to be very happy with you mister" i said. Fuck I'm drunk already, oh well at least we aren't on the Royce subject anymore...

"I think i can face them" He laughed,

"My tits are vibrating!" I announced, laughing i pulled my phone out and answered it.

"Huuulllo" I giggled.

"Rosalie where the hell are you?" My father asked on the other end

"I am molesting my best friend" I said. Emmett blushed and took a sip of his drink

"His the one who jumped out the window during the middle of my fucking wedding"

"Oh psheesz dad, you know which one he is and yes he did jump out the window during the middle of your fucking lame ass wedding!" I yelled.

"Don't you dare fucking speak to me like that" He yelled back.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to continue having hot sex with Emmett good evening father!" I yelled hanging up, i threw my phone over the railing and it landed in the pool with a thud

"I fucking hate him!" I screamed, falling back in my chair,

"Fuck man i thought you could hold your alcohol better" he muttered,

"I usually can..." I mumbled,

"So having a couple of drinks turns into hot sex hey?" He laughed

"Hmm yeah well i guess it dose, fuck i shouldn't have said that hey?" I said

"I don't mind" he said taking a sip of his drink

"...Do you think I'm sexy?" I asked

"that all depends on if your going to tell Royce?"

"I said _I'_m not with him" I mumbled chugging the rest of my drink,

"Well in that case, your sexy, beautiful, hot, fucking gorgeous, and just my type"

"Well it looks like were both a bit on the hammered side" I giggled.

"Suppose so" He chucked, "Dance with me?" He asked, i nodded and stood up, we walked back into my room and we both started to dance to I Hate Everything about you by three days grace. When the song finished we were both panting and i looked at Emmett, he slid of my sunglasses and chucked them on the bed, he took a step towards me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, he leaned down and his lips touched mine softly, i wrapped my arms around his neck closing the distance between us, his tongue traced my bottom lip and i opened my mouth instantly, his tongue started exploring my mouth and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Oh my fucking god" Mase said as he walked into the room.

"About bloody fucking time" Bella laughed, I pulled back from Emmett and his arms slid around my waist.

"Rose dad isn't happy with you" Jasper said walking in he walked over to the balcony and picked up the bottle of empty Jim Beam. Emmett laughed, and i smirked.

"So jasper how did you go watching our fucking daddy dearest get married to the whore?" I asked

"Oh it was so fucking funny she tripped and tore her dress then as they were walking out she fucking ran into the wall" He laughed.

"I thought i took all your hoodies" Alice said

"Yeah you fucking did" I said, "This is Emmett's not mine" I smirked at her

"You cant wear that to the reception" She said

"I either wear this or my high top converse" I said,

"You bitch" She mumbled walking out of my room, we all made our way down stair's to the kitchen and i jumped up on the bench.

"Rose you can wear your converse but you are to wear the black ones" She said

"Yeah what ever" i mumbled.

"Hale, you know your dads having a open bar?" Edward asked

"Serious Mase?" I asked

"Yeah man it starts in 15, want to go?"

"Fuck yes" I laughed, i jumped down of the bench and tugged Emmett's hand, we walked back up stair's to my room and sat down on the bed

"Okay, i think we need a little chat" I said.

"Yeah" He agreed

"Do you want to make something out of us?" I asked

"Your seriously asking me this hale?" He asked, he pushed me down and started kissing me.

"Hold up Romeo, talk now kiss later"

"I cant wait that long" He whined

"So what are we going to be? Friends with benefits?"

"No! i want you for myself, i want you as my girlfriend and no one else's" he said

"Since when" i laughed

"Since i was around 13" He laughed "...So will you?"

"Why not" I laughed pushing him so he was sitting on the bed, i started kissing him again.


	2. Chapter 2 Secret Crowds

Hello Again :) Well im guessing if you have made it to the second chapter it dosnt completly suck. I want to apologise im advance for any spelling/grammer errors... Um just wanted to say SM owns twilight, not me...though i do own my characters :) I hope you enjoy and i will be updating every suday...hopefully. Please review let me know what you think :D

3-Jettison.

Let me feel you, carry you higher. Watch our words spread hope like fire. Secret crowds rise up and gather. Hear your voices sing back louder. If I had my own world. I'd show you the life that's inside it. The way that it glows when you find it. The way it survives with its families, Friends or its enemies...

**Chapter 2 **

Our little make out session was interrupted by Alice demanding it was time to get ready, i clung to Emmett as she tried to drag me away

"McCarty! Don't let me go!" I yelled

"Don't worry babe, i got yah!" He chuckled letting go completely.

"Traitor!" I yelled as the pixie dragged me away to the bathroom.

"The pixie always wins!" Alice screamed

"No! The pixies a fucking lunatic! Mase control your girl for fuck sakes!" i screamed, she pulled me into the bathroom and sat me down on the stool

"Why do you put me through such torture" I whined

"Well do you want to look good for Emmett"

"...I still hate you!" I yelled

"No you love me" She giggled,

"Yeah and that to..." i mumbled.

"I think i want you to change your dress" She said. She walked around to the closet part of the bathroom and pulled a short strapless dress from a coat hanger, It was black and was covered in frills that had a grey lining down the bottom, it would have been knee length on Alice. Its fucking barley going to cover my butt!

"Alice you realise we will be lucky if it covers my butt?" I said.

"No it should go roughly mid thigh on you Rosie" She said, "Take off your dress" I took of the dress i was currently wearing which was just a purple maxi dress which Alice had cut so it was mid-length. i pulled it over my head and tossed it on the floor. She passed me the second dress and i put it on quickly, i pulled it down and like Alice said, it went mid thigh but showed a bit of cleavage as well. I pulled on my need high converse and tied them up as fast and humanly possible.

"Sit now" Alice said, i jumped back up on the stool and she started doing my makeup and hair again so they would 'go with the dress'.

"So what is it with you and Emmett?" She asked

"Well I'm not sure, but its like today when i looked at him it was like i saw someone completely different and i really like what a see" I laughed

"Its good you both finally realised you were made for each other" she said smiling, "Okay i think your done" She said, i jumped of the stool and she passed me her perfume. I walked passed her and started digging through masses' toiletry bag, i pulled out his lynx chocolate and sprayed myself.

"Such a fucking tomboy" She laughed.

"But you love me" I laughed

"True" She said i walked out of the bathroom and made my way down stairs to the kitchen where Emmett was eating the nutella out of the jar

"Hey babe" He said,

"Hey" I replied, i jumped up on the bench in front of him and dipped my finger in the jar. I ate the nutella of my finger and looked at Emmett staring at me. "You right there?" i asked

"You are fucking beautiful" he said placing his hands on my thighs, he leaned in and kissed me softly, i could taste the nutella in his mouth and my tongue explored it.

"Are you guys seriously at it again?" Alice asked.

"Dude seriously can you keep your tongue away from my sisters tonsil's for like 10 minuets?" Jasper asked.

"Fuck off" I said. There was a loud knock at the door and Alice and Jasper went to answer it, i ran my fingers through Emmett's hair and pulled him closer to me. I kissed him softly and he groaned in my mouth.

"Get the fuck of my daughter!" My father roared from the entrance. I broke the kiss and looked up at my father.

"Why hello father" i said jumping down of the bench

"Where's your phone"

"In the bottom of the pool" I said with a straight face.

"Kathy wants to know if you want to arrive with the reception with us?" He asked Jasper and i

"Sorry but i don't associate with whores" I said, Mase chokes on his drink and ran out to the laundry, we could all hear him laughing.

"Well aren't you just the little hypocrite" He said taking a step towards me

"I am not a whore thank you very much, your just jealous because you realised you just married a fake fucking whore and then you came here and saw Emmett and realised your a homo and now your pissed at me because i have him and you don't." I said, i turned and jumped up on Emmett kissing him passionately. His hands moved to my hips and i felt him smile against my lips, he pulled me off Emmett slamming me to the floor.

"You fucking little disrespectful bitch" He snarled standing over me

"Go on i dare you, hit me. Just like you did with my mum. Fucking bash me until i cant see anymore. I fucking dare you" I growled getting up, i took a step back and clenched my fist, he took a step towards me with his fist clenched and swung, i dodged his hit and jumped up, i punched him in the nose and hopped back swinging my leg tensing it just before it hit the side if his head, which is pretty hard to do considering he is like twice my size.

"You fucking little slut" He yelled holding his nose. i walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tray of ice, i walked back to where my father was holding his pathetic face and threw the tray at him.

"Get the fuck out" I whispered, he took the ice and went out the glass door. I watched as he walked away and back to his villa which was on the other side of the resort, thank fuck for that. A tear feel down my face and i wiped it away.

"So are we going or not?" I asked, Emmett came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm so proud of you babe, but are you sure you want to go?" He asked. i nodded yes and Jasper ran over to me.

"Sis you are amazing" Jasper said hugging me, Mase came out of the laundry and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You should be a fucking comedian hale" He laughed.

"Lets roll!" Bella said, i held Emmett's hand as we walked down to the reception room on the resort, it was white and gold and would have been nice if it was anyone else's reception. We walked in and found out table, we all swapped around our name plates until we were sitting with our significant other. I landed on Emmett's shoulder as the waiter came over to take our drink orders.

"Two Jim Beams and cokes" Emmett said ordering for both of us. I stayed quiet and shuffled my chair closer to his. All that was going through my mind was the fact that my own father tried to hit me. Everyone started clapping and i looked up and saw my father and Kathy walking in, i groaned and turned back towards Emmett,

"Are you okay Hale?" he asked

"It fucking disgusts me" i said, laying my head on his shoulder again he kissed my forehead and i closed my eyes.

The waiter returned with our drinks and placed them in front of us,

"Oh my god i have a set of car keys!" Mase yelled. Everyone turned and looked at him,

"Son those keys are actually for Rosalie" My father said into the microphone, i looked at him and his nose was shatter across his face. Mase passed they keys over to me and i slid them into Emmett's pocket, i moved so i could sit on his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked around the room and saw my grandmother glaring at me, i locked eyes with her and she stood up, and i took a sip of my Jim and coke.

"Rose she's going to start throwing wholly water at you if you keep it up" Jasper laughed, i smiled at him and leaned back into Emmett's chest.

"If i got keys, what did you get jazz?"

"Actually look in your box" He said, Mase chucked my box over to me and i opened it, it had another set of keys in it but these looked like house keys.

"So what did you get?"

"If I'm correct, i got the house next door to Emmett and you got the house I'm between mine and Alice's on the south end of forks" he said.

"Wanna trade?" i asked, he nodded so i chucked him my keys and he threw me his, i put these in Emmett's pocked with the car keys.

"Hello children" my grandmother said taking my seat

"Grandmother" i said, i turned to Alice. "Oh my god did you head about that orgy they found in Seattle, it was like the biggest one ever and it was full of all these gays and lesbians and there's even a rumour that the pope was there fucking the brains out of a 13 year old boy like oh my gosh!" I gushed. I turned and looked at my grandmother who's jaw was almost touching the table. "Careful grandmother you don't want any fly's getting in that big old gob of yours" I said faking a English accent smirking.

"You are defiantly your mothers daughter, whoring yourself around no respect. If it were up to me i would have sent you to a boarding school so no one would have to deal with you" She said standing up, she returned to her table and started whispering to grandfather.

"Seriously hale and jazz, your dads side of the family are snobby fucks" Mase said.

"Your telling me?" i laughed, i downed my drink and then Emmett's and called the waiter over for refills.

"Tonight I'm getting shit faced" I told Emmett.

"Ill get shit faced after the reception" He said kissing my lips softly.

"Um, hello i would just like to thank everyone for coming here tonight to celebrate Dan and Kathy's wedding, They will be serving the entrées and then its time for the speeches.

Oh fun.


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble Trouble

Hello again! Saying sorry in advanced for spelling and gramma mistakes, currently in search for a beta. If there are any reading this and your interested email me :). I also noticed that in the first chapter i spelt sunday wrong...Sorry...haha. I dont own twilight yada yada yada, you have all read it before.

Time to wake up, Mr. Blackout Man  
It's all about to get out of control  
Kung foo sex moves, in a hotel room  
Naked, flirting, by the pool  
Generation, all gone wrong  
The rebel nation drinking song  
Here we go now, no return  
The trouble starts here!  
We are trouble trouble, trouble trouble  
oh, oh  
We're in trouble trouble, trouble trouble  
oh, oh  
You say you'll never do it again  
Say you'll never do it again  
But you're better than that  
Better than that, all that trouble  
Line up the shots, because it's a race  
To see who can be the biggest disgrace  
The vodka's vanished without a trace  
'cause we drank it all without making a face  
Smash your glass against the wall  
Then to the bar to drink some more  
Yes we're sorry that we robbed your rider  
but you really ought to keep your security tighter...

**Chapter 3 **

The entrée's were different for every second person, so i ended up swapping with Emmett, until i didn't want anymore which meant he ate most of it anyway. I kept sculling drinks and they just kept coming which suited me just fine. I stood up and walked over the smokers area and looked around for a waiter. I found one and ordered another drink and lit my smoke. I sat on the edge of the railing in front of the heater and the waiter brought me my drink, i took a sip of it when someone bumped into me.

"Oh shit sorry" The guy said turning around,

"Royce what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked

"In case you forgot your father is my dads business partner" He said, i jumped down of the post and stood up, he started backing me into the corner.

"Fuck off Royce!" I yelled, he started groping me, i kneed him in the balls and ran inside, i ran over to the table and Emmett was gone.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked

"Looking for you" Alice said, i went of again looking for him, i found him in the smokers area.

"Baby!" I said, there was a blond girl there trying to flirt with him, she turned around and shot me daggers, she walked over to me.

"Look bitch don't even bother his leaving with me tonight" She said

"Like fuck he is, that's my boyfriend your talking about" I said, i pushed her out of the way and walked over to Emmett, i wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into him.

"Thanks for saving me baby" He whispered,

"Any day" i smiled.

"Rosalie Hale right?" The man asked

"um, yes" i said.

"Richard King" He said "I work with your father" He said, he held out his hand and i shook it.

"I remember your father used to bring you into the office when you were only a toddler and you used to play with my little boy Royce...and if I'm correct your dating him currently? I'm not to sure of these things as he lives with his mother in Seattle"

"Oh yes, Mr king pleasure meeting you...again" I said, Just be polite smile, happy Rosalie!

"Have you see him around tonight?"

"Yes, and sir not meaning to be rude but Royce and i haven't been dating for a few months now" I said, leaning back into Emmett

"And who are you young man?" Royce's dad asked Emmett

"Uh Emmett McCarty" He said shaking Royce's dads hand

"Who is your father?"

"...Sam McCarty sir" He said.

"oh...cant say i have ever heard of him"

"That's because he lives in Brooklyn" Emmett said,

"Oh, well. That's...nice" He said, Royce's dad turned around to find someone else to annoy, i turned around to Emmett.

"When do you go see your dad again?" I asked

"His birthday" He said.

"I'm sorry about Royce's dad" I said.

"It is all good babe" He said kissing me quickly.

"This party blows" I mumbled. The rest of the gang came out to the smokers area and stood around the heater

"Okay guys, I'm getting pretty over this shit, so i reckon we bale but first there's a case of Jim Beam, case of cruisers, case of Jack and a case of Carona and its all unopened just outside the back door to the kitchen. I say we nick it and Jasper and Bellzy boo can go and get us real food from McDonalds then we can have a fucking real party!" Mase said

"Sweet" i said,

"Yeah that's cool but we cant just steal all that alcohol without a distraction"

"Leave that up to me and Alice" i said winking at Alice. I turned and kissed Emmett chastely then turned to the group. Guys go around and we will distract the guys in the kitchen.

"Okay, stay safe" Jasper said, we walked back into the reception where all the waiters were collecting the plates and shit. We snuck out to the kitchen, at times like these i thank my whore of a step mother for only hiring male kitchen staff, we strut in and jumped up on the bench.

"Can i help you miss" the boy with ache all over his face asked

"Yes, i think you can" Alice said flirting.

"Do you know my name pretty boy?" i asked batting my eye lashed. Fuck i am such a girl at the moment.

"Um, angel?" He asked

"Hah, flattering but no, my name is Rosalie Hale and this is my friend Alice Brandon" I laughed

"What can i do for you two pretty angels?" He asked trying to work a very very pathetic charm.

"Well my father is the groom and is paying your wages, so i was wondering if you can give me a bottle of Jack Daniels, Baileys, Vodka, chilly vodka, Jägermeister and we want a pink lemonade in one of those pretty cups and a blue one please?" I asked

"You could get me fired?"

"Honey, you will be fired if you don't give them to me, but if you do there is a rather large tip for the waiter who impresses me the most, my father said so" I said.

"Done" He said, the boy started collecting the bottles and putting them into a cardboard box. Bella walked into the kitchen and joined us in the bench.

"The boys just finished collecting their stuff and we were going to take off" Bella said.

"You know its rude to leave before the bride and groom?" the boy asked putting the box with all the alcohol on the bench next to me.

"More like Slutzilla and Ass wipe" Bella muttered.

"That's why your going to help us go through the back door and your not going to tell anyone that you even saw is in here tonight" I said. "Oh and can i have a green lemonade for my friend Bella here?" i asked, he passed me the pink and blue lemonade and went to make the green one, i passed the pink one to Alice and took a sip of mine. He returned and passed Bella the green lemonade and i passed Alice mine, i picked up the box which was heavier than what it looked, we walked out of the back door to the kitchen and into the car park where there were 2 Nissan skylines and a BMW M3 convertible. The boys were standing at the boot of the black skyline and we walked over to them. Time to get this party started!


	4. Chapter 4 Younglife

Hey! Im sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than normal but oh well. Hope your enjoying the story so far. Just remember looking for a beta, so email me if your interested? Awesome :). I dont own twilight, i dont own the music that represents each chapter hell i dont even own a TV at the moment...  
Enjoy :)

First time staying out all night.  
Last time that we got away with lies.  
I can hear it in the back of my mind.  
Over and over again.  
(I wanna do it again)  
Late nights and early lights.  
Never thought it would come to a goodbye.  
I replay it on the back of my mind  
Over and over again...

**Chapter 4 **

"Wow looks like they scored as well" Mase said taking the box from me.

"Why do you guys have cool drinks?" Emmett asked

"Because were sexy" Alice said.

"Do you want some?" I asked him passing him my drink.

"Why the fuck are we here?" i asked.

"Because we scored and there was to much for us to carry" Jasper said

"What did you get?" i asked

"Three cases of Jim, four of jack, 2 of cruisers, and 7 of carona, i lost count after all that, we have a whole head of random shit as well" Mase said proudly.

"Sweet" i said, "Ill go get a golf cart" i said

"And ill come with you" Emmett said we turned and started walking back to the lobby,

"I'm sick of walking" i whined. "hold up for a sec" i said to Emmett, he crouched down.

"Get on" He said,

"I'm to heavy for you babe" I said.

"Your fucking crazy" He said.

"Ill prove it to you" I said, "You can stand up properly though" i said, he stood up, i ran at his back and jumped grabbing him,

"You weight like nothing" he said as he started walking up the hill

"That's because your like a fucking macho man" i said, we reached the lobby and i jumped of Emmett's back. I walked up to the front desk and waited for the chick to get of the phone.

"Hello, welcome to Annuka resort how can i help you?" The chick asked after hanging up the phone.

"Hi, um i need your biggest club cart" i said

"For how long miss?" The chick asked.

"Um, well can we bring it back tomorrow and then trade it for a smaller one?" I asked

"Sure thing miss...?"

"Hale" i said

"Oh, you are Sir hales wife?" i asked

"Hah no, I'm his daughter"

"My mistake Miss" she said, "Okay i need you to sign this" She said putting a sheet of paper up on the counter, i picked up the pen on the counter and signed it. She then handed me over the keys to the gold cart. "Have a nice stay" She said, i turned around and we walked out of the lobby and across the road to where they kept the golf carts, i looked at the number on they key chain and saw we had cart number two.

"What number are we?" Emmett asked

"Two" i said, we found cart number two and saw it was only four seater with a tiny little tray on the back.

"I think were going to need to do more that one trip" Emmett said.

"Yeah-huh" i said climbing in the drivers side. i started it us and drove back to the car park where the crew were still waiting i pulled the golf cart up next to jaspers skyline and the boys started loading the grog on.

i sat in the drivers seat and Alice came over to me, she handed me my drink and i took a long sip.

"Can you take me back in the first load?" She asked.

"Yeah sure" i said.

"Okay Hale that's all that's going to fit on safely" Jasper said. "You run the cart back and unload it and then come back" Mase said.

"I'm going" Emmett said.

"But i shot guns it first!" Alice whined, "And i cant sit in the back because that's where all the alcohol is" She said

"Alice sit on my lap" I said. "Emmett you can drive" i said i got out and ran around to the other side and got in, Alice then got in on my lap. Emmett started the cart then started to drive back to the villa, Alice squealed at the speeds Emmett was driving at but they didn't bother me, i am capable of going faster than him. We arrived back at the villa and Emmett started to just dump the alcohol inside the gate.

"ill stay here and start putting it all in the fridge" i said.

"Okay babe" Emmett said as he continued unloading the grog. i picked up a case and took it to the front door, Emmett came behind me carrying two cases. I balanced the case on my knee and fished the keys out of my bra, i unlocked the door and swung it open, i walked down to the kitchen level and put the case on the bench and walked out to where all the other cases were. Alice was sitting in the front seat of the cart watching it, i picked up another case then went and stacked it on top of the first one a grabbed. Emmett followed me carrying three cases.

"Careful iron man" I smirked at him before walking out to the the cart, i grabbed a case and left the last two for Emmett and one for Alice. I walked inside and there was no more bench room left. I put the case on the floor and opened up the fridge. I got a knife from the draw and cut open the top of the box, i started piling all the alcohol into the fridge stacking it all on top of one another, Emmett and Alice came in with the last boxes from that load.

"Kay baby I'm going" Emmett said walking over to me.

"Okay, see you soon" i said, i stood on my tippy toes and kissed him softly.

"Gag" Alice said, as she started to stack all the alcohol in the fridge, i smiled against Emmett's lips and pulled away. He grinned at me and turned and walked out the door. I started to help Alice stack the rest of the alcohol into the fridge. I love these people, i don't know what i would do with out them...


	5. Chapter 5 Silver Screen Romance

A/N: Hey guys, I want to thank EsmeAliceRose for the great reviews, god you soo made my day :) 3. I dont own twilight, though i do own tickets to see good charlotte next april *squeals* Hahah, read and review :D xxx.

'Lets make love all night, forget about the prohibition.  
The great depressions over, lets have a drink to that.  
We'll stay young forever, living in a silver screen romance.  
Oh the nights were so cold with out you hanging on my arm, its so good to be home.  
And now the war is over, we will never have to say goodbye.'

**Chapter 5 **

"They got UDL!" Alice said, cracking open a can.

"And a whole heap of other shit" i said. "Hey can you text Bella and tell her to get limes when they go and get McDonalds?" I asked

"Yep" Alice said,

"I'm not sure how much more this fridge can handle" I said looking at the full fridge.

"Just stack the rest in the laundry and we can put it in there later" Alice said. I started taking all the boxes into the laundry and stacking them in front of the washing machine. After all the alcohol was safely away i walked upstairs to the I-Home and pressed shuffle on my iPod, music started playing through all the I-Home and you could hear Dead by April all around the house, i walked downstairs to see Alice dancing while flattening all the boxers and putting them in the pantry. I opened the fridge and pulled out a carona, i opened it tossing the lid in the bin and walked out to the porch which overlooked the beach. The sun was just setting and i lit up a cigarette.

"And to think that tomorrow your going to go back to that same tomboy you were yesterday"

"You know those death traps gave me giant fucking blisters and now my converse hurt" i said.

"Hey... come with me for a second" Alice said, i followed her inside to her room and she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a short red skirt that was made of really poufy lace. "Would you wear it?"

"Alice that's fucking mad as" i said, "Can i steal it?" i asked

"Go for it, but you have to wear this with it" She said pulling out a short white singlet. I stripped of my dress and pulled on the skirt, and went to put the singlet on.

"Wait!" Alice said, she pulled me out of her room and upstairs to mine, as we were walking over the top of the kitchen all three of the boys walked in, Great i just got busted by my boyfriend my brother and my mate wearing a skirt and a bra...they cant even see my skirt can they? fuck. I ran into my room and slammed my door.

"Thanks Alice" i said

"Its not like they have never seen you in a bra before"

"No but they couldn't see my skirt and it looked like i was naked.

"I want you to put your 'don't touch what you cant afford underwear on' and your black corset-ish bra" Alice said, i walked over to the tallboy and pulled out my underwear and dacked my current ones, i pulled on my underwear and then changed my bra.

"Alice did you even bring that singlet with you?" i asked

"No come back to my room" Alice said, opening the door. Emmett was standing on the other side with his hand ready to knock. "Later" Alice said dragging me to her room, she shut the door and threw the singlet at me, she grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting the sides.

"Done! Black converse, red skirt, black bra, white singlet! I am genius!" She squealed.

"I'm not the only one going down there in something different" i said.

"Fine" Alice huffed, she ran into her wardrobe and came out wearing a corset and a pair of denim shorts. I opened the door and ran downstairs where Mase was drinking my drink.

"That's mine!" I said snatching it from him and taking a drink. Mase walked over to Alice and kissed her instantly, i finished off my beer and walked over to jasper

"Jazzypants! Another drink please" i said

"Put some bloody pants on girl" He joked

"Jasper everyone here has seen me in only underwear so i don't really care" i said, he pulled a blueberry cruiser out of the fridge and handed it to me.

"Thanks bro!" i said kissing him on the cheek. "Where's Emmett?"

"Upstairs, getting changed." He said, i ran back up the stairs to Emmett's room, i opened the door and saw him just about to put a shirt on.

"Emmett!" I yelled running towards him, he dropped his shirt to catch me as i jumped at him, i wrapped my arms around his next and my legs around his waist.

"Rosalie!" He said mocking me.

"Fine, i see how it is" I said jumping down, i walked to the door and stopped, i pulled the bottom of my skirt up to reveal the 'don't touch what you cant afford' written across my ass, i ran out of his room and heard him running after me, i ran into my room, he ran in and tackled me onto the bed.

"Emmett your not fair!" I yelled, he started tickling my sides and i started squirming trying to get out of his grip. "Baby!" I squealed.

"Baby!" He yelled back at me grinning,

"Help someone help me!" I yelled, i wrapped my right leg around his torso and used all my strength to flip is around, i was now straddling him holding his hands above his head.

"What do you say?" I asked him

"Mercy?" He asked

"No, you say I'm very very sorry baby" i said moving my face closer to his

"I'm very very very! sorry baby" he said grinning at me,

"Nah" I said, i started tickling his sides and he started laughing harder than me.

"Baby!" He yelled. I stoped and looked down at him

"Yes Emmett?" I asked

"Stop please" He said.

"Oh i suppose so" i laughed getting up of him.

"Who's coming to McDonalds!" Jasper yelled.

"Stay here?" i asked Emmett

"Yes, but i want a shirt and a drink." He said

"No shirt" i said.

"No skirt" he said, i grinned at him and slid my skirt off, i jumped onto Emmett's back and he carried me downstairs.

"What is it with people not wearing clothes?" Jasper asked,

"Its the latest trend jazzy" Alice laughed.

"Yeah what ever." he mumbled. "So Mase is the only one coming with?" He asked

"Yep" i said jumping of Emmett's back i walked to the fridge and got Emmett out a cruiser.

"I want a beer"

"Well do what ever, but i keep loosing my fucking drinks!" I yelled, i ran back upstairs and found my drink on Emmett's dresser. I grabbed it and walked back downstairs to see everyone sitting out on the porch, i walked out and sat on Emmett's lap.

"Can i put my pants on now?" I asked him

"...I suppose, but you have to put that skirt back on" He said smirking at me

"Oh i suppose" I said, putting drink on the table, i walked back upstairs and grabbed my skirt of the floor i put it on the and went back downstairs to the gang. I stood on the porch and started to dance to Promise Me by Dead by April. There were footsteps on the porch and i turned around and saw my grandparents, i stoped dancing and they just looked me up and down. My cousin Sam came up to me, he was wearing a pair of devil horns.

"Sammy!" I yelled picking him up.

"Remmy!" He laughed,

"I cant believe your 5 now little man!" I said kissing his cheek, "I'm sorry i missed it buddy! But me and jazzy got you presents" i said, his face lit up and kissed my cheek

"Rosalie what are you wearing?" My grandmother said

"More like what aren't you wearing" my grandfather said. "boys are going to take advantage of you miss" he laughed

"Do you want a drink Fa Fa" i asked,

"I would like a wine" My grandmother said,

"Well you can go down to fathers reception and get yourself some" i snapped

"Can i have a beer Remmy?" Fa Fa asked, i nodded and put Sam down, i walked inside to the fridge and got him a carona, i walked back and handed him his beer, he smiled at me and took a swig. My grandmother glared at me.

"Lets go Samuel" She said

"Nah, I'm waiting for Jazzy" He said.

"No your coming with me" She said

"Grandmother, just let him stay, Jasper will want to see him" i said

"No, i will not be responsible for a drunk 5 year old" she bellowed.

"Well fuck off" i yelled. "Do you really thin i would let any child consume alcohol?"

"Common John" My grandmother said to my grandfather.

"Actually I'm going to stay with Remmy for a little bit"

"Her name is Rosalie not Remmy! Grow up john" She yelled, storming off.

"Real mature grandmother!" I yelled.

"Hey little man" Emmett said to Sam,

"Hi big man" Sam said.

"Fucking stupid bitch" i muttered. I walked and sat down on Emmett's lap again.

"I'm Sam!" Sam said sitting down in a spare seat.

"I'm john" My grandfather said sitting in the seat next to Sam

"Sammy how are you going at riding stick?" i asked

"Well...by the time I'm like you I'm going to be pro" He said.

"I'm sure you will be bro" I laughed. "So this is Emmett," i said pointing to Emmett. "That's Alice and Bella, and you will meet Edward later but i call him Mase, and then Jazzy pants" i said

"Is Emmett your boyfriend?" he asked

"Wow this kid is to smart for his age" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"yes Emmett is my boyfriend, and Bella is Jaspers girlfriend. You would want to stay away from them because they get pretty wild" i laughed, high fiving Sam.

"My girlfriend used to let me look up her skirt!" Sam announced, i choked on my drink. Everyone started laughing hard. "What?" he said looking around. "Common don't tell me I've gotten the furtherest out of all of you" he said.

"His six and already fucking beating me!" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"No way man, I've been kicking your skinny but since you were born!" Jasper yelled walking in the front door.

"What about you Emmett" Sam asked

"I think its time for me to get everyone another drink!" Emmett said standing up, "Hale, help me?" He asked i followed him into the kitchen and he grabbed a whole heap of random drinks out.

"I cant believe a six year old is fucking further than me" he muttered,

"Are you jealous babe?" i asked.

"...maybe...a little" he said taking all the drinks out to the table. I walked up the stairs into my room.

"Emmett! Where did you put my hoodie!" I yelled walking out to the balcony, i looked down and Emmett looked up at me confused.

"I need you to help me find my hoodie, bring me up a beer!" I said winking at him.

"Oh, Yeah coming right up babe!" He yelled, i heard him run up the stairs and i walked inside and shut the French doors, he opened the door.

"So I'm going to be beating Sam?" Emmett asked, his face looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You will be flogging his tiny ass" i said walking forward taking him in a passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6 Collide

**A/N: Hey Guys, Oh my gosh i feel soo bad for not updating latley, Christmas and NYE have been massive this year...yeah ive still got the hangover from NYE to prove just how massive it was..hahah. Anyway im still looking for a beta and i dont own twilight...though it would be nice... :D Sorry, i know its a short chapter...i think haha, im over tired and keep getting side tracked by one tree hill. Oh my god keith died ! :O Hahah, Lover you guys! xoxo.**

A dawn is breaking.  
A light shining through.  
Your barley waking.  
And im tangled up in you, yeah.

Im open, Your closed.  
Where i follow, You'll go.  
I worry i wont see your face  
light up again.

Even the best fall down sometimes,  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme,  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind.  
I some how find, you and I collide.

**Chapter 6**

I woke up the next morning next to Emmett and all yesterdays activity's came flooding back to me. Emmett stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hey beautiful" He whispered.

"Hey babe" i said kissing him softly.

"How are you"

"Fine, how are you?" I asked

"Never better" he smirked at me. I smiled and stood up, i walked over to the tallboy and saw Alice had taken literally all my clothes,

"What's wrong babe?" Emmett asked pulling on his boxers, i walked over and pulled on my underwear and bra, i ran to Alice's room which was still dark, i jumped up onto their bed and started jumping,

"Rosalie fuck off!" Mase yelled.

"Alice give me back my clothes!" I yelled still jumping.

"Fuck off" She groaned.

"I want my clothes!" I yelled

"Rosalie, if you fuck off right this second i will make her give you back your fucking clothes!" Mase yelled. I jumped off the bed.

"You have a hour" I laughed walking out. I walked into Emmett's room and went through his clothes. "Emmett why the hell do you have your football jersey here!" I yelled pulling it over my head, i snuck quietly into Jasper and Bella's room and stole her fury uggies and tiptoes out. Trust me jasper really isn't a morning person. I pulled on the boots and walked down stair's to Emmett wearing a pair of white skinny jeans which were hanging low on his hips.

"Hey sexy!" I said opening the glass doors to the porch,

"Hey sexy yourself" He laughed. "That's my lucky jersey" he said

"...do you want me to take it off?" I asked

"No, fuck its like super now babe" he chuckled. "Coffee?" He asked

"Mmmm" i said, i lit up a cigarette and sat down on the railing, watching Emmett make his way around the kitchen.

"Now i bet you were raped" My father said walking up the porch

"Fuck off" i said.

"Your grandmother said you were walking around naked last night in front of Sam"

"I was fucking wearing clothes" I said, "Why is Sam here anyway?"

"Deb and Nathan died in a car crash last week" He said

"Fuck serious" I said. "Poor little basted. Where's he going?"

"Well, that's why i gave you and jasper the houses. I need you to take him"

"Dad I'm 17" i said

"Yes, and your responsible"

"But I'm still a fucking kid!" I said, Emmett walked out and handed me my coffee.

"Uh, Mr Hale do you want a coffee?" he asked father

"Yes thanks son" He said, Emmett walked back into the kitchen,

"Dad i love Sam but i cant take him"

"No well i need you to, and jasper i can make jasper help"

"Why cant you do it?"

"Because me and Kathy are moving to Paris" He said

"Thanks for fucking telling me" I muttered taking a sip of my coffee.

"So you will take him? Its either you and Jasper or foster care"

"Mums going to be fucking pissed,"

"Well i figured that's why you tell her that he is your kid and he has just been staying with me for the past 5 years" He said.

"Um that would mean that i had him at 12 & I don't want to fuck up his life dad" i said.

"Rose, you wont. You will be fantastic" he said giving me a one armed hug.

"Remmy?" Sam asked walking out of the house rubbing his eyes

"Hey buddy" I said opening my arms to him

"Did you find your hoodie?" He asked

"Yes matie, i found it under my bed" i laughed kissing his cheek. "Sammy, how would you feel about coming home with me and Jazzy on a big plane?"

"But what about mummy and daddy?" He asked

"Hey Sam, want to come down to McDonalds with me?" Emmett asked quickly from the kitchen, he came out and gave my father his coffee and looked at me.

"Really?" Sam asked me

"You bet buddy!" I said.

"Go get dressed kid" Emmett said. Sam jumped off my lap and ran inside.

"McDonalds for breakfast!" Sam squealed with excitement

"Text me when its safe...oh shit, your phones at the bottom of the pool hey..."

"Hey ill give you my card can you get me a new one?" I asked

"Yeah ill leave you mine and call you off your new one" Emmett said kissing the corner of my mouth before disappearing inside.

"Okay well, ill pay $1000 a month for anything for him and ill keep putting money in your bank, and these are for you" He said handing me three sets of keys. "There's one for a skyline and a Suberu forester, there the best voted family car or something and there's a red Jeep Wangler" He said.

"Thanks dad"

"No thank you Rosalie, there are also keys to a M3, but if you don't want it sell it or something"

"...When do you leave?"

"Actually, now..." He said, my eyes started watering.

"Okay you can go now" I said.

"Okay, ill put the money in your bank" He said, walking back down the porch and out the gates. No goodbye or i love you, or tell jasper i said bye. Some father he is. I walked back inside and put my mug in the sink as Emmett and Sam came downstairs. I leaned on the bench trying to hold back the tears.

"Remmy?"

"Hey matey, i think were going to be driving back to our house" i mumbled. he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you Remmy" He said.

"Love you to Sammy" i said, Emmett came into the kitchen.

"Can we go?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah i just need to order a taxi" He said.

"No here take the skyline" i said tossing him the keys.

"Sam go and wake up Alice and Mase please buddy" Emmett said, Sam disappeared up the stairs.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"I'm not ready to have these kinds of responsibility's" i whispered.

"its okay babe, ill help you" He said walking over to me. "And you have Jasper, Bella, Alice...not so much Mase but you get the picture" He said hugging me. "It will all be fine babe" He said.

"I wish" I sobbed.

"Here take my phone" He said putting his phone in my bra strap. "Don't cry beautiful" He said wiping away the tears. "If it helps, i love you" he said.

"I don't deserve you" i sobbed. "I'm such a bitch"

"No baby, your not" He said. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked, i nodded.

"Get me something cool, and spend what ever you want" I said. "Everything you buy Sam, get with that" i said.

"No babe," he said, kissing me softly.

"Jazzy told me to naughty word off!" Sam said horrified.

"Its okay Sammy he just isn't a morning person" Emmett said. "We will be back later okay?" He asked

"I love you" i said smiling weakly at him

"Love you to hale" he said before kissing my for head. They left and i went upstairs to Alice's room.

"Alice" I sobbed opening the door, Mase sat up.

"What wrong hale?" He asked jumping up.

"I need Alice" i sobbed. He walked over to me and hugged me. You can talk to me when ever you know what don't you sis?" He asked, i nodded and he kissed my for head. He walked out of the room and climbed into their bed next to Alice. I cried quietly until i feel asleep, and even then the shit didn't stop.


	7. Chapter 7 Sugar We're Goin Down

**A/N: Helllooo again, Miss me? Haha, well this chapter is longer than the last... i think... -_- Anyway Twilights not mine, i turned of One tree hill and i think i want to go to wet n wild today :D Enjoy.**

**Is this more than you bargained for yet**

**Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet**

**Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)**

**Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team**

**We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it**

**Chapter 7 **

I woke up in Alice's and Mace's room bye myself, i got up and walked down stairs to see everyone sitting around drinking coffee. I grabbed a glass of water and walked back upstairs to my room with out saying a word to anyone. I closed my door and lay down on my bed just staring at the roof, there was a knock on the door but i ignored it, the door opened and jasper poked his head through.

"Sis, what's wrong?" He asked sitting on the bed next to me.

"You know why he gave us the houses?" I whispered. "He is dumping Sam on me"

"What where the fuck is he?" i asked

"Moving to Paris with the whore" i whispered.

"I cant look after a fucking kid, I'm going to university and there's no fucking time for a kid not to mention that we would have to fucking quit the band and oh fuck!"

"I know this jasper!" I sobbed sitting up. "That's why _I'm_ taking him, and you don't have to worry so you can go to school and have a fucking life!" I yelled

"Sis is there no one else?" he asked

"Yeah, a fucking foster home where we will never see him again!" I sobbed.

"Oh fuck" He whispered. "Well we can do it sis, i can take him when ever i can and I'm sure the crew will help when ever. Fuck!" He yelled. "I'm fucking going to go kill him" Jasper said jumping up. Emmett's phone started vibrating in my bra strap and i pulled it out answering it.

"Hello Emmett?" A female voice asked

"Um no this is Rosalie" i said.

"Oh hey hon, this is Julie"

"Yeah hey Julie" I said,

"Is there any chance that i could speak to my son?" She asked

"Sorry, he has taken Sam out for me for a while, can i get him to give you a call later?" I asked

"Hon, what's wrong?" She asked

"Everything" I whispered

"Is my boy taking care of you?" She asked

"Yeah, but Dan's being an asshole" i said

"Oh I'm sorry hon, Can i call you back tonight sweetie? The twins are up to something i know it" She laughed.

"Yeah...Wait the twins are 5 aren't they?" I asked

"Yes...why?"

"No reason, thanks mum" I said

"mum?"

"Well your pretty much my mother Julie" i said

"You and Emmett didn't get hitched did you?" She laughed

"No" i giggled. "Talk to you later?" I asked

"Okay, see you hon" She said before hanging up. I flipped Emmett's phone shut and put it back in my bra strap. I stood up and walked down stairs and sat on the lounge, i flipped on the TV and started watching cartoon network

"Are you okay?" Bella asked sitting down next to me

"Yeah...i just spoke to Julie and that...helped" I laughed.

"Dan dropped some papers by before and said you needed to sign them" Bella said.

"Ill do it later"

"You know ill babysit for you when ever" Bella said.

"Ditto!" Mase yelled.

"Yeah, no Mase. He already looks up little girls skirts" I laughed. Emmett's phone started vibrating down my top again and i pulled it out answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe!"

"Hey Emmett" I said

"So were just going to get your phone then we will be home, is there any particular phone you want?" He said

"Yeah i want 2 apple iPhone 4's" i said

"Why do you need 2?" he asked

"For me to know and for you to...find out later"

"Hey Sam wants to talk to you" He said

"Okay"

"Remmy!" Sam yelled

"Yeah buddy?"

"Well because i love you, can i get a Mohawk?" He asked

"Oh i don't know buddy how about you come home and we will talk about it" i said.

"Okay love you Remmy!"

"Love you to Sammy"

"Love you babe!"

"Love you to 5 year old"

"Cougar, i like" He chuckled. I heard Sam in the back ground what a cougar was and i just rolled my eyes

"Are you okay darl?"

"Yeah, your mum called and that helped...kind of" I said

"Oh god" He laughed

"She thought we got hitched...wait if your going to get my phone now who's are you using?" I asked

"Masses"

"He is going to have your ass" I laughed

"Yeah, okay I'm going, love you!"

"Love you to babe" I said before hanging up

"Those two boys make you smile more than everyone in this house put together" Bella laughed.

"Yeah..." i said. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, i started throwing away all the empty cans and bottles into the bin, Alice started playing music through the I-home and we all started cleaning while the boys went and did their 'men business'.

"Alice where are my clothes?" I asked,

"In your room" she said, innocently. ha-ha bullshit.

"What am i wearing today?" I asked

"Well were all going down to the beach later so your outfit is on your bed" she said. i walked upstairs and saw the black bikini she had put on my bed with a pair of short denim shorts and a kiss me I'm Irish shirt. I got changed and tied my hair up with a band, i slid my aviators on and walked back down stairs.

"Fuck I'm hot" Bella complained.

"Yeah" i said, "its a bit like that hey"

"Your shirt isn't right..." Alice said looking at me. She got a pair of scissors out of the draw and she came over to me, she cut the bottom heap off and then tied it in a knot so it was skin tight then she cut a slit down the neck lining exposing a bit of cleavage.

"You look hot when your not all tom boyish"

"But i like what i wear" i said.

"Remmy! We got you a present!" Sam said running through the door. Emmett came in after him holding a few bags. He dumped them all on the kitchen table and came over to me.

"Miss me?" He asked

"Always" I smirked. "Did you use my card?" i asked

"Nope" he said grinning.

"Sam! Why didn't you make him use my card?"

"Something about brownie points" Sam said running up the stairs.

"Way to smart" Emmett muttered. "Anyway! Want to see what we got you?"

"I don't know, do i?"

"Yes!" Emmett said pulling me over to the table. He handed me a little blue box and i opened it, it was a little silver bracelet with little diamonds in it and a plate that had 'Sam and Em love you!' engraved on it. My eyes started to water.

"Don't you like it?" Emmett asked

"I love it you fool!" i said, jumping up, i kissed him quickly. "Put it on please" i said holding my wrist out. Emmett clipped it around my wrist and kissed my cheek as i started at it.

"Hey Remmy!" Sam called out from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah Sammy?" I asked.

"I got your name on my ass!" He yelled. I glared at Emmett who was looking at Sam.

"Dude i said butt!" He said to Sam. Sam came down the stairs and turned around pulling down little board shorts exposing the fake tattoo that said 'your name'.

"I figured teach them while there young" Emmett laughed.

"Oh yeah because your such an expert" i laughed.

"Hey!" He said. "You love me" He said,

"True..." I said "Thanks babe" i said kissing him, my tongue entered his mouth and i felt something metal. i broke the kiss and looked at him.

"What's in your mouth?" I asked

"Nothing" he said, he started running through to the lounge room, i tackled him only the lounge and straddled him,

"Open your mouth Emmett" I said. He shook his head, i started tickling his sides.

"FINE!" He yelled. opening his mouth and in the middle of his swollen tongue there was a little silver ball with a black and silver R on it.

"Dose is hurt?" i asked him.

"Not really"

"Not even when we kiss" I asked.

"Nah, it just feels kind of funny" He said

"So if i do this then your not going to be in pain?" I asked, i kissed him softly and our tongues wrestled for dominance. He won because i didn't want to hurt him.

"Nope that didn't hurt at all" he said licking his lips.

"Your completely fucking random" I laughed.

"But do you like the R?" he asked

"Yeah, and your mums going to think that i made you do it"

"No she wont, i called her and asked if i could get it done" he laughed

"Okay, so where are my phones?" I asked jumping up of him.


	8. Chapter 8 Better than drugs

**A/N: Updated Cha-Ching! :D I dont own twilight, blah blah blah. .**

Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
Calm the ache, stop the shakes  
You clear my mind  
You're my escape  
From this messed up place  
'Cause you let me forget  
You numb my pain  
How can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me  
You're better than drugs  
your love is like wine  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high  
You're better than drugs  
Addicted for life  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high

**Chapter 8 **

We went back into the kitchen where Emmett gave me my two iPhones.

"Thanks babe" I said, kissing his cheek. I ran back upstairs to my room with them and locked my door. I opened one of the phones and plugged it in to charge, i did the same to the other. I sat on the ground near the power point so i could copy all of Emmett's numbers onto the iPhone.

"Baby! Common open it!" Emmett yelled through the door.

"Go away for a bit babe!" I yelled. I finished copying all the numbers into Emmett's phone, which weren't many and pulled the charger chord out of it and stood up.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"In my room" He called. I walked to his room and opened his door, he was sitting playing the Xbox with Sam

"Do you like this room Remmy? This is going to be my room, Emmett said he is going to give it to me" Sam said

"Is that so?" I asked

"Yeah..."Emmett said.

"Can i borrow you for a second?" I asked, he stood up and walked with me into the hall. I entered the iPhones camera app and kissed Emmett, i took a photo but didn't stop kissing him, i wrapped my legs around his waist and he held my ass pushing me against the wall.

"Guys seriously give it a rest!" Jasper yelled. I jumped down off Emmett and smiled. I played with his phone setting the picture of us kissing as his picture. I went and started playing with my phone downloading apps and music for it, i sent the picture of me and Emmett to my phone and set it as my picture as well.

"Babe, where is my phone?" Emmett asked standing in the doorway

"Down my top" I said. he walked over to me and grinned.

"Go for it" i said playing with my phone. I felt his hand go up my shirt his fingers slowly skimming across my stomach and then up to where his phone was. He kept feeling around my shirt.

"Where's my phone?" he asked.

"Your touching it" i said, he pulled the phone out and glared at me.

"No, my phone"

"That is your phone" i said.

"are you fucking serious?" He asked

"Well if you don't want it we can always take it back" i said.

"I love you!" He yelled laying on top of me,

"babe, cant breathe!" I gasped, he rolled over pulling me with him and kissed me.

"Guys are you coming to the beach?" Jasper asked at the door.

"Um no, I'm going to go and buy some food and shit" i said, "Cant just feed the kid macca's" i said.

"Emmett?"

"Nah I'm going with rose" He said,

"Can you take Sam?" I asked

"Sure" He said, "Were going in like 10 so yeah"

"Okay, well can we take off now?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah, but can you get some Doritos?"

"Maybe" I said getting up, i picked up my aviators of the bedside table and walked to Bella's room to steal her green chucks. I put on the shoes and went to see Sam.

"Okay Sam me and Emmett are going shopping, but your going to the beach with Jasper Bella Alice and Mase okay?" I asked

"Okay, can you get dessert?" He asked

"If your good at the beach today then yeah" I said, i kissed him on the forehead then walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hale what's your number?" Mase asked me. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and sent a blank message to all my friends.

"That's my number, if Sam gets out of hand or anything just call me" I said. "Emmett lets go" I said walking out the front door. Emmett came up to me and held my hand, we walked without talking to the car park where the Subaru and the Jeep were parked next to the skylines and the M3.

"I wonder who's jeep that is" Emmett said,

"Mine" i said smiling at him

"Serious?" He asked

"Yeah" i said unlocking the M3. I slid in to he driver seat and put the roof down and putting on my aviators. Emmett jumped in the passenger seat and drove out of the car park, We drove along a main road speeding and weaving between cars, we pulled up to the shopping centre and everyone started as i put up the roof. I got out of the car and me and Emmett walked into the shopping centre hand in hand.

"So what are we getting?" Emmett asked.

"Well i need you to go and pick out a TV and i want a Xbox and PlayStation 3! Love you" i said before running off. I ran to voodoo and ran up to the front desk.

"Hi what can i do for you?"

"How fast can you do 5 piercings?" i asked, Emmett's not the only one who can do things when ever he wants!

"Um, we can do them as fast as possible what do you want done?"

"I want my bellybutton done 4 times like the cross and my tongue" i said,

"Okay follow me" she said, i followed her into the back room and she started getting everything ready a man came in,

"What is she getting done?"

"Belly four ways and tongue" The woman said

"Okay lie down and pull up your shirt please" He said, i did as i was told and i felt the needle go through my bellybutton but it didn't hurt, he put the belly bar through then went and did the other three. "Sit up for me" He said, i sat up not bothering to pull down my shirt, i poked out my tounge and he held it with a clamp. "So dose this not hurt?" he asked putting a thing on my tongue

"No, i have a high pain tolerance" I said. "Are you actually going to do my tongue?" i asked

"Uh hon its done" the woman said

"Oh...okay cool thanks!" I said,

"Wait, i want you to clean them out with isocol every day and you can take them out after four weeks" he said, i nodded, pulled down my shirt and followed the woman out

"That's $150 darl" She said, i handed over the cash and smiled., i ran into dick smith where Emmett was arguing with the woman over what TV he wants.

"Hey babe" I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"babe, 52 inch or 48 inch?" He asked

"52 babe, no matter what they say bigger is always better" i laughed. The woman shot daggers at me but i just ignored her. "So can i get an Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 and a DVD player please" i said, her jaw dropped.

"You know this actually costs money"

"You know I'm not fucking retarded. We can find the stuff ourselves thanks" i said walking away from her, "Babe take your pick" I said to Emmett. He ran off in all different directions and in 10 minuets he has the whole thing picked out. We went to the cash register to pay for it and a boy around 15 served us.

"That comes to $2873.00 and your pretty" he said.

"She's taken" Emmett said wrapping his arms around my waist, his fingers crossed the belly bars and he looked at me. I swiped my card and payed for all the stuff and arranged for it to be delivered to my house in forks.

"I'm hungry lets get food" I said as we walked out of dick smith. Emmett and i stood in line for subway and he kept playing with my belly bars.

"Cut it out" i said "That actually kind of hurts"

"What is is?" He asked

"Ill show you later" I said.

"Okay" he said, he leaned down and kissed me chastely. We stepped up to order and the chick serving us kept eye fucking Emmett.

"Smile now" i whispered, he grinned and i glared at the chick, she looked down and focused on Emmett's sandwich

"I want...um, wait not tomato! I hate it! i want everything except for tomato and anchovies" he said, she kept making his sandwich. "I said i wanted tomato!" He said. "Stuff this you just cant satisfy my needs I'm going somewhere else!" Emmett yelled making a scene, he pulled me away to hungry jacks.

"How did i end up with a boyfriend with the mind of a 3 year old?"

"3 stunner deals please" Emmett laughed, paying for the food.

"I'm so stealing one of those" i said

"that's why i got the third" he grinned at me, they put the food on the tray and we went to find a table. We ended up having to sit next to a group of skaters..who reminded me a lot of the gang...scary. I only ate the ice-cream and Emmett ate the rest is like a record time. After we had finished we started to look for clothes for Sam

"No way is he wearing those kind of clothes." Emmett said when i held up a pair of skinny jeans for kids.

"You just have a thing against target clothing" i said

"yes i do, when we get home i will take him to element please babe!"

"Will you let me get him clothes from city beach?" i asked

"Yeah man!" Emmett said. I dumped all the shit and we started walking towards city beach, i got on the forks primary school website...which I'm surprised they even have. I found the number and called.

"Hello you have reached forks primary"

"Hello this is Rosalie Hale" i said, "I was just wondering about enrolling my... son" i said

"Um, yes how old is he?"

"5"

"So he will be in kinder one and two mixed class" She said "Though you realise school only has a week left" She said

"Yeah that's cool"

"Well when do you think you would be able to come and fill out enrolment forms?"

"Um, well I'm out of town at the moment for a wedding and don't get back till late Sunday night, if i come on Monday morning before my school starts would he be able to start?"

"That shouldn't be a problem, do you want me to email you the book lists?" She asked, "Yes please but can you email it to my school one?"

"Sure think darl. Call me if you have any more enquires" She said

"Thanks heaps" i said hanging up, i slid my phone in my back pocket and Emmett started jumping up and down at the sight of city beach, we walked in and Emmett instantly ran over to the men's section, he has like a obsession with skate brand clothing...I walked over to him.

"Babe I'm going to go look at the chicks clothing" i said, i don't even think he heard me, or just wasn't paying attention...I walked over to the chicks clothing and picked out a black and silver Zoo land boob tube and a whole heap of other random clothing. I went and dumped it all on the counter then went following Emmett, i pulled out the back of his pants to see his size, then followed him around getting everything her touched and admired in his size. The pile on the counter was now massive and we hadn't even started to get Sam his stuff, i looked up and saw all the school backpacks and picked a black and blue striped one for Sammy, Emmett had now moved to the kids section and started picking out clothes for him.

"Im shouting him these" Emmett said.

"No your not baby" I said, i walked over to the counter and payed for the mountains of clothing, which only came to a total of $578 which is pretty good. Emmett walked up to the other counter and was about to pay for all the stuff for Sam.

"Oh my god baby! Is that a mini skateboard" I said pointing in some random direction. Emmett went off looking for a non existent skateboard, i payed for all his stuff and the chick put it in the bags, i ended up with about 10 bags in each hand. "Oh i guess it wasn't...common Emmett were going!" I said, Emmett grabbed the bags from the counter and came sulking after me. We went and put all the things back in the car and then went to Woolworths to get some food. Emmett was pushing the trollie and i was throwing in the food while Emmett was taking all the healthy stuff out and replacing it with more junk.

"Babe, Sam is 5 which means he was to eat veggies and all that kind of gross shit. Common you don't have to eat it" I said.

"Fine...but the only healthy things are veggies and fruit" he said

"What ever babe" i said, after a hour of shopping and a whole trolley full we were making our way back to the car, the boot was full of food and we had the city beach bags spewing out of the back seat.

"I don't remember getting that much" Emmett said.

"No babe you didn't" i said. getting into the drivers seat, Emmett got into the passengers and just glared at me.

"Show me now" he said pulling up my shirt.

"Sickest!" he said pushing the bars through then pulling them back.

"Your not going to leave me alone are you?" I asked

"Nope" He said grinning, he leaned over and kissed me. "Show me," he said, i poked out my tongue. "That's so mad! But you got a boring ball...ill give you a cool one when we get home" He said.

"I love you" i said

"I love you too" he said, i drove back to the resort slower than what i drove to the shopping centre.

"Babe can you call Jasper for me please and ask how Sam's going?" i asked

"Fuck, no because i don't have credit" he said

"Your on a plan" i said

"...oh right..." He said, Jasper finally picked up as we were pulling into the resort i parked in the spot between the jeep and the skyline and got out.

"Where are they?" I asked Emmett

"Jazz and Sam are still at the beach but everyone else is at home" Emmett said. I pulled out my phone and rang the villas number.

"Hello" Alice said

"Hey Alice can you get someone to bring the golf cart down?" i asked.

"Yes, Ill come down, because I'm not the only one who's not completely of their face" she laughed.

"Well i suppose it is 5, drinking hour" i laughed. "See you soon" i said. hanging up. I went over to the jeep and opened it, i popped the bonnet and started looking at it. Emmett would love this...There's nothing i can do till I'm at home and i get all my tools and shit from my mothers house...Alice pulled up in the golf cart and Emmett started putting the food in the golf cart, i closed the hood and locked up the jeep, i started getting out all the clothes and putting them on the back tray. Once everything was out of my M3 and into the golf cart Emmett slid into the passenger side and Alice in the driver, i sat on Emmett's lap and he kept playing with my belly bars. We got to the villa and it took everyone 2 trips to get all the shit inside. Bella was unpacking the food and i was sorting all the clothes. Emmett started to bring all his shit into my room and i kept dumping the clothes i got for him from city beach onto his suite case, i put all Sam's stuff in his room and then took all the tags of my stuff.

"Baby what are all these clothes doing in my suitcase?" Emmett asked

"There yours" i said

"This would have fucking cost hundreds, its suppose to be me spoiling you, not the other way" Emmett said, he went out and sat on the balcony smoking a cigarette, i went to the balcony and he moved to the chair which was facing away from me.

"...baby...?" i whispered. I stood in front of him. "...Are you mad at me...?" I whispered. "I'm sorry" i said, he huffed and i straddled his lap. "I'm really sorry baby, and you don't have to buy me nice things, i have you and seriously that's heaps" i said kissing him softly. He didn't respond and i backed off. "I'm sorry...again" i said i went to stand up but he pulled me back down.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole" He whispered kissing my neck.

"I love you" i said.

"I love you to Rose...so much" he said. He cupped the side of my face and kissed me softly.

"Lets go for a swim baby" I said standing up, i pulled my shirt over my head and threw it on the floor, i kicked of my shoes and pulled of my shorts, i stood there in just my black bikini and Emmett couldn't take his eyes off me.

"You getting changed or are you just watching me?" I asked

"Watching"

"har har, get dressed" I pulled the hair tie out of my hair and went to get some towels. I went down into the kitchen to find that Sam and Jasper were home and went and hugged them both and Sam started explaining how much fun he and jazzy pants had.

"Okay, me and Emmett are going to the pool but how about you ask aunt Bella to make you some of her famous celery men. there the best" i said to him

"Love you" he said,

"love you to little man" i said kissing his forehead. We walked out to the pool hand in hand and i dumped out towels over the gate,

"You get in first" i said to Emmett, he ran and bombed in and i went not long after.


	9. Chapter 9 I Just Wanna Live

**Helloow my lovlies, i would yet again like to say sorry for not updating, but i do think i have a valid excuse. You may have heard, well you should have anyway about the queensland floods in Australia, Yes i am on of the few that have been flooded out of brisbane which kinda, okay thats a lie, it completly fucking sucks! Anyway i swear i will try update more regularly. (im still on the beta hunt...not going to good...lol) I dont own twilight, though if i did i would have enough money to get out of these fucking floods! lol. Oh and just a little hint, i love reviews.. :D**

**3 Jettison.**

**Better think of your future  
Better make some good plans boy  
Said every one of my teachers  
Look out better play it safe you'll never know what hard times will come your way  
We say where we're coming from  
We've already seen the worst that life can bring  
Now we get expect it everywhere that we go  
All the things that they say  
Yeah we already know  
I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me**

Chapter 9

This weekend has been...long. All Sams papers were filled out and we went and bought him books and colouring in pencils for school tomorrow. And we still had to drive 15 hours to fucking forks! He was excited to be in a new place, but i was scared of one thing, that thing was my mother. She's not going to let me and Jasper move out with out a fight.

"Are you worrying about Sam again?" Emmett asked me walking into the room dripping wet with only a towel wrapped around his waist

"...no" I said,

"Babe, its going to be cool. Ill be there and she wont touch him"

"Yeah but she's not going to let me go without a fight" i said

"So ill come with you. She's to high and mighty to fight with you in front of anyone" He said

"Yeah..." I said, "I'm going for a shower" I said walking past him and into the bathroom. I started the water which didn't need long to warm up as Emmett was just in here. I stripped of my clothes and got in letting the hot water flow over my body relaxing all my muscles. I heard the bathroom door open and Emmett came in, he shut the glass door in the shower.

"I need to wee!" Sam yelled through the door.

"Come in buddy" Emmett said. The door opened and Sam came running in, i tried to ignore the boys and enjoy my shower.

"Okay little dude, flush" Emmett said.

"No!" I yelled when i heard the toilet flush, the cold water dropped out and i screamed trying to jump away from the water. "Fuck me sideways with a fucking running chainsaw!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Remmy!" Sam yelled.

"Its okay mate" I said gritting my teeth, i turned of the shower and wrapped the towel around my body, i and Emmett grinning at me sheepishly.

"Sorry babe, i forgot" He said

"Yeah what ever" i said walking into the room. I went over to my suitcase and grabbed a short grey and white plaited skirt and my black zoo land boo tube. I got dressed putting on my red bikini on underneath and walked to Sams room ignoring Emmett. I started packing away all the clothes and toys he accumulated over the past weekend, i put them in his suit case and put it at the door. I made his bed and did one last check for anything that might be forgotten.

"Come on babe I'm sorry" Emmett said wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled his arms off me and walked back to my room, i packed all my clothes leaving out my white high-top converse. I made the bed and walked past Emmett downstairs. I started making myself a coffee and Emmett came up behind me.

"Baby...?" He asked

"Yes Emmett" i asked reaching over for the sugar.

"I love you" He said

"I love you too" I huffed, he grinned and picked me up putting me on the bench. "Emmett i love you but leave me alone for a while" i said jumping down.

"...Well...I'm going to go...pack" He said walking away. I picked my phone up of the bench and started to text him.

_'Come here you oaf_

_Rxoxox'_

I clicked send and my phone made the zooping noise indicating it had been sent. Jasper walked into the kitchen and washed up the mug that had my coffee in it.

"Jasper!" I said

"What?" He asked

"That was my fucking coffee!" I said.

"Well drink a V" He said walking upstairs, i went to the fridge to see that it was still half full of alcohol and the other half was full of energy drinks.

"You wanted me babe?" Emmett asked walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a rock star out of the fridge and cracked it open.

"Maybe" i said, smirking at him

"Well I'm packed" He said grinning at me.

"Well you would want to be considering i packed your bag before" i said taking a sip. Mase walked in the front door holding a massive bright green V eskey.

"Mase where the fuck did you get that from?" I asked as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He put down the eskey and started loading all the alcohol and energy drinks into the eskey.

"I found like 5 of them out the back of the teen bar" he said.

"Where'd you get all the energy drinks from?"

"They were in the eskey" he said, continuing to stack the drinks into the eskey.

"Rose, do you want to come with me to start taking the shit to the car?" He asked

"Yeah" i said, following him to the front door where Jasper had started putting all the stuff to pack. I grabbed Sam and Alice's bags and wheeled them to the golf cart which was idling at the gates. I lifted them on and went back to retrieve more. Everyone started helping packing the golf carts until it was jam packed.

"We will take them down then come back for the rest" Emmett said jumping into the drivers seat. He drove the golf cart to the car park where all the cars were lined up.

"We should start packing the jeep first hey?" i asked Emmett he nodded and jumped out.

"Babe?" I asked

"Yeah?" He said unlocking the jeep.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch before...i over reacted" i said.

"Its okay babe, I'm just sad were leaving" He grinned at me. I smiled back and we finished loading all the stuff from the golf car to the jeep. Jasper, Mase and Bella came riding around the corner on our BMX bikes and Mase was holding my skateboard.

"Where the fuck were they?" I asked

"On the fucking roof!" Mase said, "What car can we put these in?"

"Well you can put the back seat down in the Subaru and load two bikes in there because the jeep bike rack only has 3 places and just put all the other shit in the subey as well" i said jumping back in the golf cart.

"Stay here till we get back" Emmett said tossing Jasper my keys. Emmett drove back fast and everyone was at the gate ready to load all the shit up.

"This is the last of it" Emmett said hauling the eskey onto the tray on the back of the cart"

"Sammy!" I yelled. He came out and jumped in the drivers seat of the cart.

"You guys go down and ill lock up and check out" Alice said to me and Bella.

"You sure Alice?" Bella asked

"Yeah" She said.

"What are you doing little man?" Emmett asked Sam.

"I'm driving" He said.

"Okay" Emmett said, "but your sitting on my lap" He said lifting Sam up, sitting on the seat, then lowering him back onto his lap. I was sitting on Bella's lap as there wasn't any room in the back and i pulled out my phone from my top, i started video recording Sam and Emmett driving us back to the car park.

"Hey Rose, what car is Sam going in?" Jasper asked me.

"Um, he can go with me in the skyline" i said, Jasper picked up a car seat of the ground and walked over to my skyline. The boys unloaded all the stuff till all the cars were either full of drinks, clothing or bikes.

"Babe" Emmett said wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me away from the group.

"What do you want?" I smirked

"...Can i drive the jeep?" He asked

"Its going to cost you" i said smiling.

"Oh i think i can pay" He laughed kissing me softly.

"Yuck!" Sam yelled. I broke away from Emmett and laughed.

"I'm going to take the golf cart back and then get Alice" Mase said jumping into the golf cart and driving off. I opened up the skyline and saw it had a black on black interior and had a little walkie talkie under the stereo.

"Who put these in?" I asked

"Me!" Jasper said, "I thought it is a safe...ish way for us to communicate while on the road" He said proudly.

"Go jazzy!" i said sarcastically. Alice and Mase came walking around the corner hand in hand and we all met at my car.

"Okay so who's taking what car?" Alice asked.

"Jaspers in his skyline, I'm in mine, Em's in the jeep and that's it so far"

"I've got the subey!" Mase said. "Alice i love you but i don't trust you with my bike, not after its been on the roof for a weekend" He said, i tossed him the keys and he smiled.

"So I'm taking the M3?" Alice asked

"Is there room in Jaspers car?" Bella asked,

"Yeah the passenger seat is free" I said.

"Okay its settled, lets get on the road!" Emmett said, we all walked around to our chosen car and i went over to sams side to buckle him in,

"I love you...mummy?" He said kissing my cheek

"uh...I love you to buddy" I said, closing his door. God it sounds weird Sam calling me mum, but its part of the act Rosalie, all just the act, all for Sam. I walked around to the drivers side and got in. We all drove out of the resort and through the roads to the main highway. Voices were buzzing all through the walkie talkies. We drove for about 5 hours everyone talking to each other. Mase getting in shit loads from pixie from swerving when the chicks in the car next to him flashed, and Bella talking even though she was asleep

"Mummy?" Sam asked

"Yeah mate?" I said

"...are you and Emmett my new mummy and daddy?" He asked, my eyes almost popped out of their sockets. I cant deal with this...fuck.

"Um...Yes i suppose, but you should ask Emmett if you can call him daddy" I said...how the fuck do you explain this situation to a fucking 5 year old. Seriously. and what if Emmett really doesn't want to play Emmett's dad, oh fuck I'm forcing him into this, no, no, no!

"So you are my mummy and Emmett is my daddy" He said. Oh fuck.


	10. Chapter 10 Highway to Hell

**I figure if i add another chapter tonight then you guys wont hate me...as much? Hahah, Remember i love reviews ;) Haha, this chapters song is very fitting though im not sure there will be something...dramatically bad at the end lolskies**

**Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there tooI'm on the highway to hell  
No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me round  
Hey Satan, payed my dues  
Playing in a rocking band**

**Chapter 10 **

God i hate driving, we have been in the car for what feels like years! Im going to scream, i love Sam but if i have to hear him sing to 'good girls go bad' on more fucking time...My phone started to vibrate in my lap

_'I love you._

_Exoxo.'_

I slowed down a bit allowing me to steer with my knees, so i could reply.

_'I love you to...and I'm sorry if what i said to Sam was to much. and if you really don't want to do this I'm cool with that._

_Rxox'_

"Mummy?" Sam asked

"Yes sam?" i asked reaching over to the radio and flicking it off.

"Was i a mistake?" He asked

"No buddy, why the hell would you believe that?" i asked pissed off.

"Because that's what mummy said to me before she went and crashed her car" He said playing with the seatbelt.

"Hold up a sec mate" I said. I picked up my phone and dialled Jaspers number.

"Rose what's up?" He asked, i put my phone on loudspeaker.

"Sammy ask Jazz what you just asked me" I said.

"Jazz do you think I'm a mistake?" He asked.

"Mate who ever said that i promise you i will rip their throat out. You are the coolest kid i know alright. Please don't think that mate" He said.

"She's already dead" He said. My phone started vibrating in sams hands, Sam looked at me with worry.

"Its all good" I whispered.

"...what?" Jasper asked

"My mummy died in a car crash" He said.

"Mate, I'm sorry" i said

"Its okay, she wasn't as good as Remmy" He said grinning at me.

"I'm glad Sammy, okay I'm going, Rose turn your walkie talkie again" Jasper said.

"Kay jazz love you" I said

"Love you jazzy pants!" Sam yelled.

"Dude can you press the red button on the screen for me?" i asked, Sam did and passed me my phone. I put it in my lap and switched on the walkie talkie. I looked at the message Emmett sent me.

_'Its all good babe, im going to b helping you a/w'_

_'You dont have to, I'm sure ill be cool'_ I wrote, i sent my reply.

"Go to sleep buddy" I said to Sam, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the side of his car seat. My phone started vibrating again.

_'The kid will end up gay!'_ Emmett wrote

_'Excuse me, this coming from the guy who almost wet his pants when shopping?'_

_'Babe i was actually talking about him having J as one of his male role model.'_

_'lmao! Hate to break it to you babe but i don't think his gay :P if anyones gay it would be Mase' I wrote, _

"Guys i vote we pull into Maccas! Because I'm fucking starving and need to pee!" Bella said through the walkie talkies.

"Dude seriously! Sam like just fell asleep" I said.

"Well we will have to wake him up" Jasper said.

"You can do that Jasper and be that asshole who woke him up just to eat and go to the toilet" I said, following everyone onto the off-ramp from the highway, We all slowed down and pulled into the McDonalds car park, I turned of the ignition and and got out to stretch. Emmett came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey babe!" he said kissing me behind my ear.

"Hey" I said turning around and hugging him

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Fucking gross as," I said walking over to the jeep, i opened the back door and found his suitcase, i felt around and found his football jersey. i pulled it out and pulled off my skirt and the boobtube leaving me in my red bikini. I pulled on his jersey and then jumped out. I jumped out into Emmett's arms and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I kissed him softly causing him to moan.

"Rose do you have any shorts on underneath?" Alice asked

"Yes" Emmett said,

"No" I said causing Emmett to frown. Alice disappeared and me and Emmett kept going at out make out session. Alice came back and threw me a pair of black denim short shorts. I jumped off Emmett and pulled on the shorts over the convers. Not that you could see them under the jersey anyway but meh.

Emmett locked up the jeep and we walked around to the other cars where Sam was crying.

"Mummy" He sobbed

"I'm right here buddy" i said running to the car. He jumped out and into my arms. "What's wrong?" I asked wiping away his tears.

"I-i c-couldn't f-f-find" He stuttered

"Sammy calm down" Emmett said walking up beside me.

"I couldn't s-see y-y-you" He said hugging me.

"But, Jasper was here" i said

"I love you more than Jasper" he said to me quietly. "Your tougher" He said.

"Buddy, you can feel safe with anyone in our group okay. There all your friend and here to help you okay?" I asked. He nodded and we started to walk inside.

"Rosalie are you wearing pants?" Jasper asked.

"No" I laughed.

"Yes" Emmett said, sounding pissed.

"Naww baby don't be like that" I said putting Sam down and hugging him"

"Hey how about you and Edward take Sam out to play and find a table and we will order" Bella said to jasper.

"Okay babe" Jasper said, taking Sams hand. They walked of to the play area and we went up to order. We stood in line and Emmett had his arms wrapped around my waist resting his chin on my shoulder. A group of chicks walked in and started eying Emmett, i turned around and looked up to him with his hands automatically going to my ass.

"You know the last thing Sams mum said to him was that he was a fucking mistake" I said.

"Really? That's really sad" He said. "...my dad called, and he wants to know if you can come with me" He said looking at the menu, over my head.

"Really? In Brooklyn?" I asked

"Please come" He asked looking in my eyes.

"Babe...ill try, but I'm not sure how tight money will be" I said

"My dads paying" He said.

"Well, i suppose...but i will have to talk to Jasper about it" I said. We reached the front of the line and the boy kept looking over the counter at my legs.

"Are you right?" Emmett asked

"Dude, your tapping that?" The creep asked

"Shut your mouth before i snap your fucking jaw in half" Emmett growled.

"Oh, over protective as well?" He asked.

"Rose, what do you think our child will want to eat?" He asked. The guy shut up immediately.

"I think we should just get him a happy meal, and i will have a big mac meal all with frozen Fanta's" I said.

"Yes, and i think i will have a large quarter pounder meal, and then another happy meal for Sam on the road?" He asked

"Yeah, he will probably be hungry" I said. The guy finished tapping in our order.

"$25.70" he said, Emmett swiped his card and typed in his pin. The creep started collecting out food and putting it on a tray. Alice and Bella were being served next to us and Alice was giggling at me and Emmett. The boy put our tray on the counter and Emmett picked it up, we went to find where everyone was sitting. Mase was in the play equipment with Sam and Jasper was sitting at a table on the outside.

"The guy who just served you guys gave you the finger as you walked away" Jasper laughed. "What did you do to him?" Emmett stormed back inside, and went straight up to the boy.

"I suppose i should have worn longer pants..." I said sitting down.

"Sammy!" I yelled. "Food!" Sam and Mase came down the slide and went to the fence. Mase opened it and Sam came running to me, sitting down on the seat next to me. I passed him his happy meal, but not his drink. He wont ever go to sleep if he has frozen Fanta. Emmett Bella and Alice came out and Emmett looked like he could go kill something. He took the seat on the other side of me and Alice and Bella put their trays down.

"Baby, you okay?" I asked

"I swear I'm about to kill that little shit!" He said, taking a sip of my frozen drink.

"Babe, calm down its all good" I said passing him his burger. We all ate quietly, more inhaling the food than actually eating it.

"I love maccas" Sam said, after he finished his happy meal.

"Come on little dude lets play" Mase said. They ran off and started playing again.

"Only roughly 10.5 hours left!" Alice said.

"I don't think ill be starting Sam this week. Jazz i reckon we move all our stuff then we can like fully start and everything next year" I said.

"Well I'm helping you move" Emmett said

"Ditto" Said Bella.

"Why don't we all just take the last week off?" Alice asked.

"Will you guys be allowed?" I asked

"My mum wont care if its for you and Jasper" Emmett said.

"My parents are in fucking Canada" Alice said.

"Charlies working on a case in Seattle and he doesn't think he will be home for like a month"

"Mum and dad wont really care...they will probably help as well" Mase said.

"Okay cool, we will be able to get shit done faster" I said. Emmett pulled me onto his lap and my phone started to vibrate in my back pocket.

"That feels so fucked up" Emmett said shaking his head, i pulled out my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" i asked

"Rosalie?"

"This is she..." I said

"Oh this is Kathy, i was just calling to find out how things are going?" She said

"Oh hi Kathy, Um i was just wondering can you ask father if he can put some more money in my bank to buy furniture for both mine and Jaspers house. Mum isn't letting us wont let us take any of it" I said

"Oh yes honey" She said.

"Thankyou." i said

"So how is Sam?" She asked

"He is going good. How's Paris?" i asked.

"Oh its so wonderful so romantic and beautiful" He said.

"Oh that's awesome Kathy, here Jasper wants to talk to you" i said chucking my phone to jasper...how the fuck did she get my number anyway? Jasper glared at me and started being polite to our fathers wife.

"I think its time to hit the road..." Emmett said.

"But I'm so tired" I whined. "Cant we just put it of like 10 minuets?" I asked.

"No babe, you have to. Otherwise we will never get there" He said.

"I can drive for you" Bella said. "Go with Emmett" She said.

"Really?" i asked

"Yeah, its cool" She said. I grinned.

"Sammy!" I called. he and Mase came out of the play equipment and over to where we were sitting.

"Were going to fill up then hit the road" Emmett said.

"Okay Kathy i have to go, Rosalie needs some help...unpacking" Jasper said hanging up.

"I swear that woman is fucking cougar" Bella growled.

"Don't worry babe, me too" Jasper said chucking me back my phone. "Thanks a lot sis" He said. We all stood and i grabbed the frozen Fanta's and Bella grabbed Sams happy meal.

"Sam do you want to come with me?" Bella asked.

"Okay!" He said holding onto Bella and Alice's hands, we all walked out to the car park and i got into the jeep. Emmett climbed in next to me and drove around the corner to the petrol station.

"Do you want anything?" Emmett asked,

"um...can you please get me some lolly's and chocolate baby?" I asked

"Only if you share" He said

"Depends..." i said,

"On what?"

"I don't know it just depends" I smirked. He jumped out of the jeep and started filling up. "Babe, take my card" I said.

"No" He said.

"What ever" I huffed, i heard the petrol tank click, indicating it was full and Emmett putting the pump back on the holder. He walked inside and i leaned over to the drivers side and popped the hood. I jumped out and bent over the front of the car and checked the oil and water levels.

"I never knew a McCarty that was good with cars" A guy said to me standing at the next pump.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Dave McCarty... Your jersey says McCarty on the back...and i can tell you that no one in my family would even come close to knowing what your doing" He chuckled.

"Oh, I'm not a McCarty, this is my boyfriends jersey" I said.

"Oh, shame" He laughed.

"Dave?" Emmett asked walked out of the petrol station shop with a bag full of the good shit!

"Emmett? How are you doing?" he asked, they had one of their 'man hugs'

"I'm doing good. How are you?" He asked

"Very well boy."

"So you have met my girlfriend Rosalie?" He asked, i closed the bonnet and walked over to them, He held out his hand

"Um, i would but my hands are covered in oil" I said holding up my hands.

"Don't be silly girl" He said shaking my hands

"I was just telling Miss Rosalie how no McCarty are any good with cars" He said

"Hey I'm not to bad..."

"That's because you have been hanging around me for to long" I laughed.

"So, are you going to your dads birthday?" He asked

"Yes sir" Emmett said.

"Good good"

"Guys, time to go!" Bella yelled sliding into the car.

"Well Dave, it was good seeing you again but we have to get back to Forks" Emmett said shaking this Dave persons hand again.

"Yes, i will see you at your dads party. Nice to meet you Miss Rosalie" He said. I smiled at him and we got into the jeep. Emmett passed me the bag of goodies and i groaned at the sight of them.

"Well if this is how your going to react, I'm going to buy you stuff more often" He laughed. He started the Jeep and drove back onto the highway, woo home...almost

"Totally not sharing" I chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11 Young at Heart

**Hey guys, im soo sorry again, Shits been crazy. Floods, Cyclones, School, Parents, Sibilings and the list goes on. Im trying to update as much as i can so forgive me? you know i dont own twilight so i dont think i need to say it again? wait maybe i dop, meh..haha :D**

**And even when the sun keeps shinning down  
It's dark  
And even though the world keeps turning round  
We've stopped  
I'm tripping as the pattern repeats again  
This time we're trying to pretend  
Tonight we're all still young at heart  
Something good will come  
The brighter day of time and grace  
Will light the way for your embrace  
We'll open up our tired eye to see  
To see...**

Chapter 11

Just one more hour. Just one more hour and you will be home. Just one more hour and you wont have to drive ever again! I chanted in my head over and over again as we reached Port Angeles. Sam was asleep next to me as i sped up.

"Rose slow down, you have Sam with you!" Alice said through the walkie talkies.

"But were so close" I said.

"Just slow the fuck down" Mase said, I dropped the speed to 110km, and kept going. I started bouncing in my seat. One more hour!

"Pull in here!" Alice said, pulling into the shopping centre car park.

"No! We need to get home! One more hour!" I said frustrated.

"Common babe" Emmett said.

"Fine" I huffed following them into the car park. I parked the skyline and got out, i stretched my arms above my head then walked around the other side to get Sam out of the car. I unbuckled him careful not to wake him up. He jumped a little then feel back asleep on my shoulder. I walked over to the gang and passed Sam to Emmett.

"Love you Emmy" Sam mumbled kissing Emmett's cheek.

"Love you to bud" Emmett said. I went forward and held his hand as we all walked into the shopping centre.

"Okay, ill do the main furniture for your house, and you guys go and pick out what ever you want from City Beach, Victoria Secret, House and Home, what ever and say Alice sent you" She said running towards the shops.

"Sammy buddy," I said shaking Sam lightly

"Mummy?" He asked waking up.

"Yeah mate, i was wondering do you want your own bike?" I asked. He woke up fully and jumped of Emmett.

"Really? One for myself?" He asked

"Yeah dude" Emmett said. Sam gripped onto his other hand and we walked to the bike shop.

"You can come down to the bowl with us and we can teach you to do awesome tricks" I said

"What if he is a scooter skateboard boy?" Emmett asked

"Well i don't know. Ill get him those for like Christmas or something, that's coming up soon isn't it?" I laughed as we walked into the bike shop. Sams face lit up as he walked through touching all the bikes.

"Mummy, can i have this one?" He asked.

"Can you ride a bike?" Emmett asked

"...My daddy never taught me"

"Its cool i think my mum still has the bike i learnt to ride on" Emmett said, wheeling the bike to the register.

"Hey baby!" The chick behind the counter said to Emmett.

"Jessica..." He said, I glared at her

"Baby, i have missed you. Oh my god i got this new bra set and it looks so sexy, you should come by and see it sometime"

"Sorry but i think were here to buy a bike, not a fucking prostitute" I snapped

"Well, i suppose you can join...I'm up for what ever" She said grinning.

"Seriously bitch who the fuck would want to without soaking themselves in bleach before and after" I said. Sammy just stood there quiet, while i smirked at the girl who had just tried to throw herself at my Emmett. What ever happened to self respect?

"Just the bike thanks Jessica" Emmett said pulling out his wallet.

"No, I'm paying" I said

"No, your not" He said swiping his card. The chick stayed quiet the whole time

"I'm so fucking tired" I yawned.

"Yeah i cant believe we drove through the night and were shopping" Emmett said wheeling the bike out of the shop. We took it back to the car and put it in the jeep.

"I want paint" I said.

"Random, but ok" Emmett said, we walked into the shops again looking for a Bunning's. We passed a small little jewellery shop that had heaps of different belly bars and stuff. I picked out around 20 different sets of belly bars and about 7 tongue bars and a pack of 50 different balls. I paid for it and we went and found Bunning's. We went straight to the paint section and i got a tin of black, grey, white, cream, blood red, navy blue, sky blue, dark purple, and then a chocolate brown we walked slowly around the store picking out a shit load of different brushes and a few new tools. Emmett wheeled the trolley to the check out and Sam had to get off so they could scan all the tins. I pulled out my card and swiped it before Emmett could say no and grinned at him. We walked out and Emmett's phone started ringing. He pulled it out and answered it while pushing the trolley in the direction of the food court.

"Yes mum we drove through the night" He said pulling up next to a vacant table. "She's fine mum, were in Port Angles now picking up a few things for their houses" He said sitting down, i pointed to the bakery and he nodded. Sam came with me and we went and got a pie for breakfast. We walked back to the table and Emmett was still talking to his mum. "Rose wants to talk to you" He said passing me the phone.

"Do i now?" I asked

"Hey hon"

"Hey mum" i said taking a bite of my pie

"How was the drive"

"Horrible!" I groaned. We pulled into the shops because i kept speeding because i just want to be home" I said.

"Well you wont have to worry, ill keep Emmett away from you, I'm sure your sick of him" She laughed

"No i love him to much" I laughed, poking my tongue out at him

"You come straight over her when you get home okay?" She asked

"Yes mum" I said rolling my eyes

"Don't roll your eyes at me miss" She said

"Wow your good" I laughed.

"Okay hon, I'm going to leave you to it. Drive safe" She said

"Kay, will do mum" I said hanging up. I slid the phone back to Emmett

"Was that your mum?" Sam asked

"No that was Emmett's mum, but i call her mum too"

"Can i?" He asked

"Yeah man, everyone dose anyway"He said "You 5 aren't you?" he asked

"Yes" Sam said

" I have a a little brother and a little sister who are 5, there twins. Their names are Chase and Claire." he said.

"I got my phone out of my pocket and dialled Alice's number"

"Hey," Alice said answering

"Can we go please" i asked

"Yeah, there are 2 trucks that need to follow you" Alice said.

"Fuck me dead" I groaned. "How the hell are you so fast?" I asked

"I'm vampire" She teased. "So meet the trucks around at the south loading dock, its under the name McCarty" Alice said hanging up;

"One hour!" i said standing up. Sam jumped back onto the trolley and Emmett started to push it. I walked next to them as we quickly walked to the car. We unloaded all the stuff in the skyline which was getting pretty full and Emmett dumped the trolley while i buckled Sam in.

"Do i start school today?" he asked

"I was thinking you can start next year because it is the end of the year and so you will only get to go for a week then we can move properly and get used to the new house" I said, I closed his door and walked around to my side.

"Following me?" I asked, Emmett nodded and blew me a kiss.

"Love you" i said sliding into the seat. We drove slowly around to the south loading dock where there were 2 giant trucks waiting for us. I got out and Emmett waited with Sam next to my car. I walked up to the front office.

"Um, there's suppose to be two trucks following me back to forks?" I asked

"McCarty?" The girl asked

"Yes" i said,

"Okay you need to go through these forms and sign where there are little arrows" She said, I picked up the pen of the bench and signed the forms. I handed back the forms and waited for her to get her ass of the computer.

"Um, they should be out in the dock. Ill go find them...what car are you driving"

"Bright red jeep wrangler" I said turning and walking out. I walked back to the boys and took Emmett's rock star, taking a sip of it.

"Excuse me, but i think that's mine" He said taking it back from me.

"Meaner!" I said.

"I can hardly be called a meaner when your standing there wearing nothing but my jersey and short shorts" He said

"Um, McCarty?" A guy asked,

"That's me" Emmett said.

"So were following you to 17 Kingston street?" The fatty asked Emmett

"Yes" Emmett said.

"We will follow you" The guy said. The second guy was looking over at me and licking his lips. Freak.

"Okay babe, ill follow you" Emmett said kissing my forehead. He walked back to his car and i slid into the skyline. I started her up and drove slowly.

"Baby!" Emmett said through the walkie talkies

"Yes Emmett" i asked

"Can i deck that guy?" He asked

"What one?" I asked

"The truckie who was looking at my legs."

"Why the fuck would someone want to look at your legs?" i asked

"No, he was looking at your legs, but only I'm aloud to do that"

"Oh, Yeah i noticed that as well" I laughed. Driving out of the car park and back onto the main road we drove slowly so the trucks could keep up.

"Sam!" Emmett yelled. Sammy stirred lightly and turned over to the other side of the car seat.

"Don't be a ass" I said pulling onto the highway. We kept a steady speed to the outskirts of Forks when Emmett started swerving all over the road

"What the fuck?"

"Just trying to stay awake" Emmett said through the walkie talkies.

"Well your going to kill someone" I laughed

"Fine" Emmett said. We drove along the disserted road into Forks and Emmett sped up driving next to me. We were stopped at the towns only set of traffic light and he revved his engine at me.

"I would kick your ass McCarty" I laughed

"No you wouldn't hale. Your a girl" I said.

"Like that's the only thing stopping me!" I yelled, flooring the accelerator.

"Its still a red light Rosie!" He yelled. I speed towards my house, pulling into the long gravel driveway,

"Sammy! Wake up baby were home!" I yelled, slamming on the breaks doing a three 60 spraying gravel everywhere. Sam sat up with his eyes wide and grinned at me, i unclipped his car seat and jumped out. I started jumping around. Home sweet Home!


	12. Chapter 12 Naked

**Helllloo :D I dont own twilight, yet i love reviews ;D**

**Then you came around me  
The walls just dissapeared  
Nothin' to surround me  
Keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up(oh)  
You've made me trust  
Cause I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked around you  
And it feels so right**

Chapter 12

"Excuse me miss, I thought I said as soon as you got home!" Julie yelled at me from their back porch. I grinned and ran towards her.

"Come over here Sammy, i want you to meet someone" I said.

"Mum!" I said hugging her.

"Hey hon, how was the drive?"

"I'm so fucking tired it isn't even funny" I said

"Language" She said, smacking me

"Sorry mum" I laughed

"Mummy?" Sam said to me quietly attaching himself to my leg.

"Hey sweetie, what's your name?" Julie asked.

"Mum, meet Sammy. Sammy meet mum" I said.

"Hi" he said quietly.

"I'm Claire!" Claire said.

"Do you want to come play with us?" Chase asked

"Can i Mum?" He asked looking up at me.

"Yes, stay out of trouble though" I said watching him run of with the CC twins

"Who's your little friend Rose?" Julie asked me.

"That's...everything" I said crossing my arms, i heard gravel crunch and i turned to see Emmett with the two trucks behind him

"What is Emmett driving?" Julie asked

"Its a jeep" I said

"He will crash it! Who the hell is crazy enough to let him behind the wheel of that!" She screeched

"..me..." i laughed. "I'm actually going to fix it up then give it to him" I said.

"Your going to spoil him rose"

"So?" I laughed.

"Baby, where do you want the guys to take all this stuff?" Emmett yelled.

"Baby?" Mum asked me. Blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Um, just put it where ever!" I yelled.

"My son has never called on of his skanks baby" She said, my jaw dropped and i looked at her. "no! Not you hon, your his girlfriend, i meant like the other skanks he had. Oh fuck that came out wrong" She said.

"mmm" i said.

"Tell everyone to come over for dinner tonight" Julie said.

"Okay, well I'm going to go help them" I said kissing her on the cheek. "Sammy!" I called.

"Leave him hear hon, he will be out of your hair" Julie said,

"Kay, thanks mum!" I yelled, running back to my house.

"Dude what are you doing with my mum?" Emmett asked

"Talking about you!" I said jumping up into his arms.

"About how great i am?"

"No actually how you have never called one of your skanks baby before" I laughed

"She called you a skank?" He asked

"No she was talking about Jessica" I smirked.

"Babe, that's not fair" he said

"Babe its fine, I'm just fucking around" I laughed.

"Do you want to see the insides?" He said carrying me inside.

"Hey mate, would you mind giving us a hand?" The truckie asked.

"Were paying you to do it so we don't!" I yelled, jumping down.

"Stupid little blond skank" he muttered walking away.

"Fucking old lazy asshole!" I yelled. I turned around and looked at my house. two staircases lined the walls and there was a crystal chandelier hanging from the roof. Emmett dragged me across the black and white checker tiles into the kitchen which was through the arch of the stair cases. The kitchen was properly as big as my mothers whole house, we wondered into another massive room which will be the TV room and then we walked through the hallway to the entrance. We kept walking through straight across the entrance which lead us to a hallway, down the hallway their was your OTT bathroom, laundry and then a flight of stairs. We walked down the stairs and opened the door which lead to the basement.

"This can be out chill bang room" Emmett said.

"This is amazing" I gasped. We explored the rest of the house in gaze and found my room. It was the master and started of with a miniature hallway and then opened up to the most amazing thing i have ever seen, there was a spa bath in the bathroom but you could look out to the room as there was only the bottom half of it left. There was the rest on my en-suite behind that.

"You have to get to your en-suite through the hallway?" Emmett asked climbing over the wall and came out the door in the mini hallway that lead to my room. I noticed there was an I-home system built into it.

"Sweet" I said, i walked over to the the French sliding doors and slid them open. You could see stuff if you went to the end of the porch which was at the end of the building on the 3rd level.

"Oh my god, that's my room!" Emmett said coming up behind me. Pointing to a room, his window was open and the only thing you could see was the live size poster of a naked Megan Fox. I looked at him

"She's hot!" Emmett protested.

"Fine, I'm getting a poster of Kellan Lutz" I smirked walking back into my room.

"But he is such a tool, and isn't even hot!" Emmett said.

"You can have Megan Fox for you fantasies and i have Kellan Lutz" i said opening a set of double doors. They opened to the biggest wardrobe i have ever seen, the floor was wooden and the whole room was amazing.

"Common i think they are done" Emmett said sulking, he walked downstairs and the movers were sitting out the front in the trucks.

"So the other truck was completely fucking empty?" I glared.

"We need a break miss bossy" The guy said.

"Have fun with out tips" I said walking over to the skyline.

"She is pretty hot" I smirked at Emmett grabbing the paint cans out of the car. Emmett clicked the clicker and i heard the garage door open but I couldn't see it. I followed the gravel around the side of the house which lead to a down ramp, I walked down and there was a massive garage.

"Wow, so this is under the basement?" I asked

"Must be, fuck this is cool" Emmett said. The walls were lined with tools and equipment, there was a card on the work bench with a bow on it.

'To jasper,

Hope you have fun playing with cars

Dad'

"Jasper hates cars" I said.

"He must have been confused" Emmett said. I put the tins of paint on the work bench and walked over to the metal ladder that was leading to a trap door in the roof, i climbed up the ladder and pushed open the door, which lead to under the stair case leading to the basement.

"I love your ass" Emmett said.

"Nice to know your only in this for boobs and butt" i said climbing down.

"I love you baby" He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waits.

"Love you to McCarty, can you bring the Jeep around here for me?" I asked, we walked back to the cars and got in, driving them slowly around to the garage. I parked the skyline and got out,

"You could fit at least 10 cars in here" Emmett said.

"Yeah...but I'm not having anymore than 2 cars in here if there not being worked on" I said, taking out more paint cans and putting them on the bench. Emmett started getting everything from the Jeep and putting it up in the basement

"Emmett, Rose!" Jasper yelled.

"In the garage!" I yelled back. I started helping Emmett get everything out of the Jeep. Taking the suit cases to the bottom of the ladder. I closed the Jeeps doors and started doing the same to the skyline.

"Where the fuck are you!" Bella yelled.

"In the fucking garage!" I screamed. My phone started to buzz in my back pocket.

"Where the fuck are you guys!" Mase said.

"In the fucking garage!" I said.,

"And that is where?"

"Walk around the house, then you see a concrete ramp and that's the garage" I said

"Okay see you soon"

"Bye" i said sliding my phone back into my pocket. I grabbed the eskey's out of the skyline which were heavy as fuck and put them along the edge of the garage.

"No wonder we fucking missed it!" Bella said walking into the garage.

"Jazz, Dan left you a note" I said nodding over to the bench, he walked over to it and started laughing

"Stupid ass hole cant even remember is Rose that's into cars, not me" He laughed throwing the note in the bin.

"I'm going to go over to mine and make sure there not trashing it" Jasper said,

"So i figured, we unload all the stuff here, then sort out who's what after" I said.

"Yeah, oh rose, there's another truck and a van" Alice said

"Alice, how much did you fucking spend"

"Its okay, its your dads money" She said smiling.

"What...?"

"He didn't think you guys would buy furniture so he gave the money to me" She said.

"Where's Sam?" Mase asked.

"With mum" Emmett said.

"I'm going to bring the Subaru around, can we put all the bikes and shit in here?" Mase asked, I nodded following him out of the garage.

"Who's taking all the alcohol?" Emmett asked.

"I figure we leave it all here. The only people Rose drinks with is us so yeah" Mase said.

"I could use a drink" I said.

"Ill get them" Alice said, running back into the garage and getting us drinks. We walked to the M3 and we all started taking things inside where my whole house was full of scattered furniture.

"This is going to take fucking ages" i groaned. Alice came back with our drinks and took them to the kitchen

"You guys are hopeless!" She yelled. "Okay everything with a green spot needs to go upstairs!" She yelled. She started putting spots on things as we dumped the suitcases in the kitchen.

"And i swear to god if there are any holes in the walls i will make sure you are fucking fired and make it impossible for you to get a job ever again!" She roared.

"Yes shortie" She guy sniggered.

"Hey! Listen to her mate" Mase yelled.

"What ever" He grumbled.

"Everything from the van is to go in the master bedroom please" Alice said to a nerdy guy with glasses.

"Yes miss" He said disappearing outside.

"I'm going to go say Hi to my mum" Emmett said. "Coming baby?" he asked taking my hand.

"Yeah" I said.

"Emm, tell mum I said hello, I love you and ill talk to her soon. I'm staying here to supervise these morons" She said.

"Kay" Emmett said.

"Babe?" i asked

"Can i have a piggy back ride?" I asked

"What will I get in return?"

"That's up to you" I smirked jumping on his back.

"I love you" He said to me

"I love you to babe" I said kissing his neck. He walked over to mums house and up her porch steps.

"Mum!" he called out.

"In the kitchen" She yelled. I jumped off his back and we walked inside hand in hand. Emmett's house was the same size, if not bigger than mine and I have loved it ever since i was a kid. We walked into the kitchen and Julie has all three kids sitting at the bench eating cookies and milk. I walked over and kissed Sam on the top of his head and stole on of his biscuits and dunked it in his milk.

"My baby boy is back!" Julie said covering her son in kisses

"Mum!" Emmett said.

"How was it?" She asked letting him go

"Awesome" Emmett grinned at me

"Did you guys get lots of photos?"

"Um, i think Alice got some. And i know Mase video cameras set up all over the house recording the whole time" I said.

"Emmett, you are to stay here Mondays and Wednesdays at least and you have to come and check in with me after school every day and you are to come over to family dinner still every Sunday" She said

"What?" He asked

"Well i figured you would be spending lots of time with Rosalie so, there are your rules" She said.

"Sweet..."

"Rose, can i stay at your house please" He asked.

"yeah Remmy, please!" Sam whined.

"That would be awesome" i said. "Thanks mum!" I said hugging her.

"Mum can i stay at rose's this week to help her get settled in" Emmett asked

"You can stay tonight, but you have to be home Wednesday...are you going to school this week?"

"No we were just going to have the rest of the week off" I said "We need to help Jasper move in as well, he has the house next to mine" I said

"Wow, your dad really did go out all out this time didn't he" Julie mumbled

"Remmy, is my room near yours?" Sam asked

"Yeah man, you can have what ever room you want besides mine"

"Rose is there anything i can do for you?" Mum asked

"...Can you come shopping with me on Thursday?" I asked

"Shopping for what?" She asked

"Like stuff you generally need around the house" i said

"Sure darl" She said, "Kay you guys scoot, and dinner will be ready at 6"

"Love you mum!" me and Emmett called out in unison. We walked back to my house.

"Dude your mum is pretty much letting you live at mine" i said

"Because she loves you so much" He said. "But i still love you more" He said smiling at me.

"I love you too" I said, standing on my tippy toes kissing him softly. I ran my fingers through his hair and he moved his hands to my waist, pulling me closer to him

"Get a room" Bella laughed, walking past the door. I smiled against his lips and broke the kiss.

"Tonight" He said smiling at me. We walked inside and most of the stuff was gone from the entrance.

"Check out this room!" Alice said running upstairs. We followed her to the second story and she came to a mini door. She opened it and walked inside. It was a small round room that was bright red. The floor were life lounge cushions and there was one window which looked out onto the lake.

"We should all sleep in here tonight" Emmett laughed.

"Hell yes" Alice squealed.

"Alice have you picked out a room?" I asked

"Can i really?" She asked

"Yes, well i figured everyone can pick one to have when there here"

"I'm so sharing with Edward" She laughed, we walked out and downstairs. and the guys were pretty much done with all the stuff.

"I could use a smoke right now" I said.

"Well lets go" Emmett said pulling me upstairs to my room.

"I totally dib's the red room as mine" Emmett said.

"Oh really?" I asked "So your not sleeping with me?" I asked

"For real?" Emmett asked. "You would make your room our room?"

"Uh yeah" i said. We walked into my room and there was a black canopy bed against the wall, it was set up with the plastic on it. There was a dutches, desk, bedside tables and a coffee table to match. We walked out to the porch and there was a little table and a mini lounge with a few bean bags. I sat down on the lounge next to Emmett and he pulled a smoke out of his pocket. He lit it up and took a drag of it, i laid my head in his lap and closed my eyes. I felt Emmett pick me up and carry me inside, placing me down on the plastic bead and laying next to me. I snuggled into his side and fell back asleep.

"Rose" Alice said shaking me lightly.

"Fuck off" I grumbled.

"I have coffee" She whispered.

"I opened my eyes and she passed me a coffee and a V bullet. I downed the bullet and then started drinking my coffee.

"Why am i awake?" I asked

"Because we have to go to Julies soon, and you need a shower" She said. I groaned and climbed over the wall to my en-suite. I started the shower and downed the hot coffee, burning my throat as it slid down. I stripped my clothes and jumped in, the hot water soothing.

"Rose, here's a towel, and i want you to put these on" Alice said, placing the clothing on the wall. She walked out and i just let the water fall.

"Baby?" Emmett grumbled.

"Here babe" i said.

"I don't feel good" He said

"How?" i asked

"Like, I'm dead" He said.

"Well, drink some coffee because we have to go to mums" I said.

"Cant we just skip?"

"No" I said turning off the water, I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my towel. Wrapping it around my body, I walked out to Emmett and he looked pale. I crawled onto the bed and held my hand against his forehead.

"Babe, you sick." i said, I grabbed my phone from the bed and dialled Julies number.

"Hey hon"

"Hey, can you come look at Emmett please" I said worrying.

"I'm on my way darl" She said hanging up.

"Baby, just lay down" I said, I quickly dressed in the black cargo shorts Alice left me and a white vest. I went over to Emmett and sat down with him.

"I think I'm going to be sick" He said, he quickly reached over the bed and threw up. Julie came in and saw Emmett vomiting.

"Darling" She said walking over to Emmett. He kept vomiting and I jumped up of the bed and grabbed my towel from the floor, i started moping up Emmett's vomit until it was completely drenched. I tried hard to stop myself heaving.

"Alice did you get towels?" I yelled.

"Yes there in the linen cupboard" She said. "Why?" she appeared in my door way.

"Emmett's sick" I said, "You get towels" I said running the soppy towel down stairs to the laundry. I chucked it in and pressed start. I washed my hands and ran back upstairs.

"Rose, can you call Carlisle?" Julie asked.

"Yes ma'am" I said grabbing my phone off the bed, i dialled the docs number as i walked out to the porch.

"Hello Rosalie"

"Hey Doc, can you come over?" I asked

"Over where?" He asked

"Oh fuck that's right...well you know where Emmett lives?" I asked

"Yes"

"Well i need you to come next door. Emmett's really sick and Julie doesn't know what's wrong with him" I gushed

"I'm on my way" He said, "Esmes coming, but please tell me that you didn't break in"

"No, Dan brought both the houses between Alice's and Emmett's for me and jazz" I said

"Trying to buy your love again sweetie?" Esme asked

"I guess...anyway, i have to go and clean up Emmett's mess. Just come in when your here" i said.

"Okay rose" Esme said

"Make sure he is sitting up when he vomits" Carlisle said, hanging up, I put my phone back in my pocket and went to start cleaning up his mess.

"I'm sorry babe" Emmett said. He looked really pale and his hair was sticking to his face.

"Its okay baby" i said mopping up his vomit, I put the towels in the basket Alice brought up and laid one down in case he vomited again.

"Ill take these downstairs" Alice said running out of the room holding the basket, Carlisle came into my room and looked at Emmett.

"What's up mate" He said.

"I just don't feel well" He said.

"How long have you been driving for"

"Um...about 17 hours" He said.

"Okay, i want you to just get lots of sleep and don't do anything until you are feeling better okay? Come over if you think its getting worse" Carlisle said

"How the fuck are you vomiting carrots babe? You haven't eaten them all weekend" I said.

"Babe?" Esme asked.

"Yeah they finally grew some balls and got together" Julie laughed

"Mah!" Emmett whined

"Good to know kids" Carlisle said.

"Nice house Rose" He said.

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked

"I think he is next door" I said

"Well I'm going to go find him, he hasn't even called to let us know he is back!" She said.

"Tell the kids dinners almost ready and to come over, your invited as well" Julie said.

"Thanks J" Carlisle said. Its kind of freaky to know that all our parents were friends like we are when they were our age.

"Mum, can i just stay here with Emm?"

"Yes, ill send Alice over with some food. Do you want me to keep Sam for the night?" She asked

"Um, its up to him" i said sitting down next to Emmett.

"Okay darl" She said kissing both of us on our foreheads.

"Will you be right here babe? I'm going to go find a blanket or something" He nodded and closed his eyes and i kissed his cheek. I ran downstairs to look for a blanket, i went to the TV room where there were all the suitcases. There were all the doonas from villa 69 piles in a mountain in the middle of my TV room, i pulled out the biggest from my room and some pillows and took them back upstairs. Emmett was in the shower when i got back and i stripped the plastic of the bed and put the blanket and pillows.

"You right babe?" I asked

"Yeah" He said. I went back down stairs and grabbed our suitcases bringing them back up and into my room. I opened Emmett's and started throwing things into two piles.

"Babe, can i have a pair of boxers?" He asked, i chucked him a random clean pair. He came out of the bathroom dressed in only boxers and climbed into bed. "You don't have to do that" he said.

"Go to sleep" i said. I grabbed the dirty pile and put them in the shoot in my wardrobe.

"Do you want your suite case here or at home?" I asked

"This is home" He said.

"Okay" I said chucking the suitcase in the top of my wardrobe. I then did the same with my clothes and went to go start putting my stuff away. My wardrobe was full of clothes that Alice had brought for me. I gave up throwing the clothes on the floor and changing into a pair of boxers and a blue singlet. I climbed into bed next to Emmett and feel asleep for the third time today.


	13. Chapter 13 Fall out Boy

**Hey guyys, i know the song name dosnt really relate to this chapter but the lyrics do so...haha, I dont own twilight, i dont own fall out boy though it would be fucking awesome if i did :) REVIEW! **

**I found the cure to growing older  
And you're the only place that feels like home  
Just so you know, you'll never know  
And some secrets weren't meant to be told  
I found the cure to growing older  
I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends  
And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again  
And I've got arrogance down to a science  
Oh, and I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends**

Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning with Emmett spooning me and his face in my neck. I wiggled out of his embrace and went down stairs. The house was in some form of order, but i still needed to face my mum. I opened up the house and found Alice and Edward asleep in a room on the second floor. I started moving things around the TV room so the TV could be mounted on the biggest wall, I moved everything away from the wall and walked out to the garage. I grabbed a can of red paint and went back inside. I ran upstairs and grabbed one of Emmett's hoodies and went to Julies. I walked in quietly and started making toast.

"What are you doing" Julie said jumping at me.

"Food" i said.

"Yeah, i sent a plate home with Alice and Edward but i think you were asleep" She said.

"Yeah, i went to bed pretty early" i said

"How's our boy?" she asked

"Sleeping like a bloody log" i said as my toast popped, i covered it with nutella and started munching on it.

"Coffee?" Julie asked

"Yes please" I said. "Mum, do you have any newspaper?"

"Yes, its all out on the front porch, why?"

"Because I'm painting today" I said,

"Do you want me to help?" She asked

"Not if its going to cut in with what you need to do" I said

"Its good, how else is a mother suppose to help their daughter?" She asked

"I don't know...do all the stuff i don't want to?" i smirked

"Don't get smart miss" She laughed handed me a coffee.

"Ill go have a shower and come over" She said

"Okay, wait is Sammy here?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Bring all the kids over" I said, walking out to the porch, i grabbed a stack of newspaper and walked back over to mine. I got inside and started laying down the sheets of news paper.

"Babe?" Emmett asked walking down the stairs

"Hey babe, how you feeling?" I asked walking over to him

"Great" He said kissing me.

"Ewee morning breath" i said

"Yum, nutella" He said smirking.

"Your gross" i said

"Wait, where did you get nutella from and why didn't you share?" He asked

"I got it from your mothers" i said.

"You went to my mums dressed in a pair of boxers and a hoddie?"

"Yes, see i can get away with it where's you cant babe" i said nodding towards the indoor tent forming.

"Only for you babe" He smirked.

"Is that so?" I asked

"Mhhmm" He said kissing my neck

"Babe, your mums coming over" i said.

"Your mothers already over my dear boy" Julie said standing in the doorway.

"Oh fuck" He said "Mum! Go away!" He yelled. holding me in front of him like a shield.

"Daddy what are you doing to my mum?" Sam asked

"Um, giving her a shoulder massage" He said starting to movie his hands.

"Guys go explore" I said, " And mum...go check out the colour i want to paint the feature wall in the TV room" I said,

"You have 30 seconds" Julie said smirking, Emmett and i walked up the stairs slowly.

"Emmett!" I Shrieked

"Fucking cock blocking mother" He mumbled.

"Go get dressed then come back down stair's" I said kissing his quickly. I ran back down stairs to the TV room Julie had already started painting the feature wall.

"Sorry" I said picking up a roller.

"Its okay. I was a teenager once You know" She laughed.

"Yeah," i said

"So are you only painting this wall red?"

"No, i was going to paint 'her life was worth nothing to those who virtually owned her'" I said

"A bit depressing don't you think?"

"I suppose...but i like it" I said

"Is the only feature wall your doing?"

"Do i was going to try do them all through out the house with quotes or lyrics on them" I said

"Cool, i like it how your putting your own personal touch on the house rose" She said

"Oh my personal touch is the garage" i smiled

"This place has a garage?" She asked

"Yeah, its under the house"

"So like where the basement is suppose to be" She said

No its under the basement" I laughed

"Wow" She said. We continued painting the wall until it was covered. "Kay, so where else are we painting?" She asked

"Um..how about that wall between the staircase and the door in the kitchen" Julie said, I nodded and we went and laid out the newspaper. Emmett came down stairs wearing white skinny's which were hanging low on his hips. He came up behind me and hugged me.

"Don't you love Rosalie?" He asked his mum "Because i love Rosalie, very very very much" He said

"And Rosalie wont be happy with Emmett if he keeps talking about her like she isn't here" I said walking into the TV room to get the paint.

"Naw baby don't be like that"

"Emmett go find the twins and Sammy" i said

"But i love you"

"I love you to, but you don't want to piss me off now do you baby?" I laughed

"Fine" He huffed walking away. I set down the paint and we started painting the wall.

"Do you want me to come when your seeing your mum?" Julie asked

"I should be right...jasper Bella and Emmett are coming anyway" i said.

"Okay, well if she touches you just tell me and ill kick her ass" Julie said dead serious

"Thanks mum" I said. We finished painting the wall and rested out brushes in the paint. Alice and Edward came down stairs Alice full of her constant energy and Mase still half dead.

"Good morning sunshine's" I said. Mase stuck up his finger at me.

"Hello Edward" Julie said.

"Oh fuck...hey mum" He said. "...I'm going to go put pants on" He said bolting back up the stairs

"What are you girlies doing?" Alice asked

"Painting"

"Oh, we totally have to paint the door to the basement red!" She said.

"Ill leave you girls to do this, I'm going to duck down to the shops for a second, rose are the twins right here?"

"Yeah, anytime" I said to Julie. She smiles at me and walked out. Me and Alice moved the painting stuff to the basement door and started painting it.

"Sorry about Edward walking around in only boxers" Alice said

"It doesn't matter, we all walk around like that anyway" i laughed.

"Babe! Jaspers on the phone" Emmett said passing me his phone.

"Hey sis" He said

"Sup bro" i said

"Do you want to go to mums today?" I asked

"Um, sure" i said.

"What you doing?" He asked

"Painting"

"Oh cool. Hey i was wondering if i can have a key to yours and you have a key to mine" He said

"Yeah, i was going to get a key made for everyone" I said

"Yeah me to" He said.

"Okay so we will go get our keys copied then go to mums?"

"Kay, ill meet you in 10?"

"Um, how bout 30 because I'm still I'm my pj's"

"Well I'm coming over to yours anyway" He said

"Okay bye" i said

"Bye" He said hanging up. I gave the phone back to Emmett

"Do you mind finishing this?" I asked Alice

"No go ahead" she said smiling at me. I ran past Emmett and up the stairs to our room. I stripped my clothes and jumped in the shower, not bothering to let it warm up.

"Emmett!" I called out.

"Yeah!" He said, i heard him thumping up the stairs, he came into our room.

"Sup babe" He said

"Can you get my toiletry bag?" I asked

"Where is it?" he asked

"In the wardrobe" I said, he went and got the toiletry bag and brought it over.

"Mind if i join you?" he asked

"Yes because i have to meet Jasper" I said.

"Your going to your mums?" he said passing me the toiletry bag through the open door.

"Sadly" i said

"Okay hottie, I'm going to put a shirt on then"

"Okay hottie" i laughed. He went back to our room and into the wardrobe, coming out in one of my singlets.

"Emmett your stretching it!" I yelled. "Take it off!"

"But it shows off my girls" he said standing in front of the mirror. I jumped out of the shower and tackled him to the ground, i straddled his waist and tried ripping the shirt off him. My door opened and Jasper walked in and glared at us,

"Oh fuck" i mumbled.

"I don't need these visuals!" Jasper yelled running out.

"This is your fault" I said.

"I don't care i have a hot naked wet chick on top of me" He said.

"What if i have my period," I said, his face went pale and he tried pushing me off him. "Oh I'm getting period blood all over you! Say sorry!" i yelled

"Sorry" He sobbed. I stood up and he looked at his chest.

"If we did that last week, then you would have been fucked" i laughed wrapping my towel around my body.

"That was totally gross and not cool" He said.

"Take the shirt off" i laughed

"Have the freaking shirt" He said throwing it on the floor.

"Naw baby"

"No, I'm mad at you" He said. I ran up to him and pushed him backwards on to the bed. I straddled his waist and took of my towel. I leaned down and kissed him softly while my hands worked on the button on his jeans. He moaned into my mouth

"Still mad?" i asked

"Yes" He said, I leaned in and kissed him again softly and teasing.

"You know you cant have me if your mad at me" I said pushing his pants and boxers down to his knees, i started rubbing myself on him. "Are you still mad?" I whispered sucking on his ear lobe.

"How can i be mad at you?" He asked flipping us over so i was on the bottom, he kissed me chastely and thrust into me. His hand fondled my breast and i wrapped my legs around his torso. My walls started to clench and i could tell he was close. He leaned down to kiss me and our tongue bars clicked as they met. I came down riding high and he came not long after me. He fell on the bed next to me panting when there was a knock at the door.

"Emmett, rose stop fucking like animals and get out here!" Jasper yelled. Oh shit, everyone's downstairs...oppsie


End file.
